Cat & Clown
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Joker/Catwoman pairing. If the Joker popped up during The Dark Knight Rises.
1. Chapter 1

She first ran into him on the streets. She loathed to think she had learned anything from him, but some good DID come out of being locked up for hours just to keep her out of his way. She didn't cause problems, yet he believed that she would. He didn't always keep her there. She was free to do what she wanted whenever she didn't end up back to him. And, just like he always said, she ALWAYS went back to him. It was annoying how well he could read her. And he could do that without even knowing her in any way. She didn't talk and he never once touched her. He never looked at her with a look of lust in his eyes.

It wasn't her that he wanted. He had other plans that took up ALL of his attention. She never minded. With the way he treated her, she didn't want him in any way either. With his dirty nails and greasy hair, his personal hygiene was a turn off for her. But, her thoughts did occasionally wander. In the night, when she tried to sleep, she would overhear him speaking. That voice cutting straight to her and making her heart pick up and pound against her chest. Her breathing became heavy as she closed her eyes and forced herself to remember who it was that had that voice.

She had many a wet night.

When she finally got away from him, she picked up the news that the Batman had captured the Joker and he was on his way to Arkham Asylum immediately. As its only inhabitant since after that fiasco with Crane, the prisoners had all been moved to Blackgate. Arkham was only for the worst of the worse. And the Joker obviously fit that description.

Fine by me, she thought. Bet you look good in orange, Jacky.

Putting her mind back on focus, she ditched the place. As she walked down the streets of Gotham, she later learned that the Batman was now on the wanted list. Several people had been killed, along with the D.A., Harvey Dent. Batman was going down for all of them. She didn't know what to believe and she didn't really care. All she cared about was her own survival. And, hopefully, the Joker's goons weren't going to come after her for escaping. But, most of them didn't even know about her. She had only gotten the Joker's attention.

Thankfully, he had never abused her, so she had her dignity left. She could get on with her life and not look back on this hell of her life. Even though it hadn't been ALL that bad. Joker's obsession with Batman usually let her roam freely so most of the time she was out on the streets on her own. She had even managed to get a place of her own. In a bad part of town, but people learned not to mess with her.

Several years had passed since that night. And now Bane was in town. Batman had disappeared and she was pretty sure Bruce was dead. She still felt guilty about what she had done, giving Batman to Bane, but at least she didn't have to worry about any more problems from Bane.

Other than the fact that he wanted to blow Gotham to Kingdom Come.

Selina Kyle sighed deeply, her breath misting in front of her in the cold winter air. She didn't want to do this, but she got herself over to Arkham Asylum. It was easy to talk her way inside. The guards here were a bit jumpy and she was surprised they were even still here instead of hiding out in their homes like everyone else. But, they were probably hiding out here. She would have done the same thing.

Especially since there was a chance you'd get picked up and dragged over to Crane's courthouse then sentenced to death or exile. Never a fun moment.

Finally out of the cold air, Selina pulled her hands out of her pockets as her heels clicked down the hall. She stopped at the front desk, opening her coat. "I'm here for Prisoner 666," she said, thinking: Number fits you, Jacky. "Some crazy person thought that he shouldn't be alone in this time of tragedy."

"Crazy indeed," the man said with a shake of his head. He directed her to the right cell, handing her a key card to get to the proper area. She thanked him then left. They were definitely not prepared for a breakout right now. But, why would they care? All of the prisoners of Gotham were out roaming the streets anyway. How much more damage could the Joker do?

Selina slid the keycard through the pad at the door and stepped inside, following another hall toward the cell. She looked inside and smirked, enjoying the sight of him being locked up.

She jumped back a bit startled when his face appeared at the window. He wasn't sporting that famous makeup of his, but those scars made him just as intimidating as always, if more.

"Here, kitty kitty." She hadn't heard his voice in years, but it still sent chills down her spine. And a confused message even lower. She needed to get a hold of herself. She didn't want him in that way.

"Having fun in there?" Selina asked with a slight tilt of her head. She didn't know what he had heard from the news in here. She would probably have to update him on alot of things. "Happy to see me?"

"Depends," he said. "Are you here to get me out, or..." His eyes looked her up and down as much as he could from the other side of the door. Those dark eyes focused on her. "I don't need that sort of company."

Selina pouted as if offended. "Is it tiny?"

He gave her a look that could freeze Hell over. She enjoyed that way too much. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked, innocently. She got to business when he turned and stalked away from the door. "I'm here to get you out, but we need to agree on something."

"You've got the ultimate bargaining chip," the Joker said. "How could I do anything but agree?"

"So, you don't like it here."

He turned back to the door. "I enjoy the quiet," he said. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic with her or not. "I'm only staying here because it's funny."

"Once you hear what I have to say, you probably won't find anything funny."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Kitty Cat."

"Then listen up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there in his cell, Selina's mind wandered and she couldn't help but wonder if the Joker would find out who Batman really was and what his thoughts would be about it. After all, eight years ago, he had been obsessed with all things Batman. But, Joker never cared who Batman really was. As he had said then, it would take all the fun out of it. Finding out it was Bruce Wayne would be a shocker, but then the game would be over. The Joker would be on Batman's case forever if he could.

"Have you heard about Bane?" Selina asked then got a look that said he hadn't heard ANYTHING in this hellhole. She cleared her throat. "He's an unstoppable mercenary trying to 'recreate' Gotham."

The Joker gave a nod of his head. "Good for him," he said. "Needs a little redecorating." He tilted his head to the side slightly and stepped toward her. She forced herself not to cringe back. She wasn't afraid. She just didn't want to be around him. "Why aren't you going to the Batman? I heard rumors from the guards here that he's back." There was a grin on his face as he said that.

"Batman's gone," Selina said. "Probably dead."

"And you blame yourself," Joker said. How could he read her so easily? He stepped even closer to her. "He'll show up. And just in the nick of time. He always does. Or else, he wouldn't be Batman."

"This is about Bane."

"And you're thinking that maybe I could stop him?" Joker asked. He let out a near giddy laugh then shook his head. "Out of all the people in this fucked up city, you choose to go to the one person that's locked up in Arkham Asylum."

Selina looked him straight in the eye. "Then I'll just have to learn to live with it this way," she said. "After all, you're going to go down with all of Gotham anyway. Bane WILL come. You'll just have to hope it's for your good and not his." She turned and stepped toward the door.

Joker reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back, his mouth right next to her ear. There was a smile on his face. "Then let him come," he said. "One way or another, I'll get out of here." His hand moved up her arm.

Selina pulled away from him and stepped back, her back to the door. "Batman might be dead because of Bane," she said. "He might kill you, too. Especially since you don't follow orders."

The Joker spread his arms out from his sides. He looked out of place without his custom made suit. "I think it'd be fun to see him try to get me to follow orders," he said. "If he's taken over Gotham-"

"You could outdo the mob," Selina cut in. "But, don't try to take over from Bane. You'll lose miserably."

"That's what Batman's for, kitty cat," the Joker said, dropping his arms back down to his sides. "You get me out and then get Batman, then I might consider a...temporary...truce between me and the Bat."

"The main reason I came here was to warn you about Bane," Selina said, though she didn't think she even knew EXACTLY why she was here. "Bane might recruit you, after all."

"Unless I say no," the Joker said. "Then I get to swim with the fishes?" He grinned. "Or sleep with the mob?"

Selina held up the keycard she had been given. "This is your real ticket out of here," she said. "You can get out and make a difference..." She held the keycard out to him. "Or get out and find your own way to run like hell out of this city." She pulled her hand back quickly when he snatched the keycard out of her hand.

He wiggled the keycard at her. "You need to work on your bargaining skills," he said, lowering his hand. "Haven't convinced me of anything."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you," Selina said. She pointed at the keycard in his hand. "You listened." She turned and walked over to the door. He didn't try to stop her this time. She pushed the door open then looked at him. "Three guards, two doctors. There may be more, but only those five in the pathway to freedom."

"You're not gonna stick around for the show?"

Selina gave him a 'as if' smile then shook her head. "I'm still on Bane's good side," she said. "Can't mess that up. Especially when you get out and start killing whoever you feel like killing." Bane's men probably wouldn't know what to do with a man like the Joker. They feared Bane, could handle Batman, but what would happen once Joker convinced them he was on their side only to get killed or worse?

The Joker held his hand up. "A weapon would have been nice," he said, his eyes moving over her as if he was trying to think of ways any weapon could be hidden away on her body.

"Do you really need one?" Selina asked. She gestured to him then his cell. "And are you really telling me you don't have a knife or something already hidden away somewhere?"

The Joker just smiled, not providing an answer for that, but his reaction just made the answer obvious. She nodded her head. "See you," she said then turned.

"We'll run into each other again," the Joker said before she could walk away. "Keep your eyes open, kitty." His nickname for her had always annoyed her, but, being a cat burglar, it was to be expected. Especially from him.

"I'll do that," Selina said then turned and walked off. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker sat in his cell. He wasn't exactly stewing over what Selina had come all the way out here to tell him, but he wasn't NOT thinking about it. She had left the door unlocked so he would be able to get out of his cell. His job was to think of a way to get out of Arkham Asylum completely. He wanted out, but did he really need to be out? If Bane had taken over, wouldn't the Joker just get himself killed?

It was a good thing he didn't care about those sort of thoughts. He stood up, the small cot creaking with the movement. He stepped over to the bars and glanced left and right then walked back over to the cot. Lifting the mattress, he grabbed the knife he had palmed from the cafeteria along with the gun he had swiped from one of the guards. He slipped the gun into his belt, keeping the knife and keycard in his hand as he stepped back over to the bars.

He tapped on the bars with the blade of the knife, hearing it echo down the halls. No one came by to see what it was. But, why would they? He was the only one locked up here.

Thanks to Kitty Cat, not anymore.

The Joker pushed the cell door open then started down the hall. Not in the obvious direction. He wasn't going anywhere just the way he was. Everything the police had confiscated from him was probably locked up tight somewhere here. Getting to that would be the easiest task out of this entire escape plan.

Not that anything was difficult...

Using the keycard where needed, he had to break into another room where he found his collection of knives and his custom made suit. He smiled to himself then put everything down and stripped down then pulled on the suit, feeling alot better with just that. He slipped all of his knives into his pockets then grabbed the gun and keycard. He strolled casually out of the room and started back down the hall, cutting a corner toward the exit this time instead of back toward his cell.

There was a guard up ahead, his back to the Joker, head down, lighting a cigarette. The Joker thought about shooting him down, but that would make too much noise and wouldn't be all that fun. Even if he was running out of time, he had the right to have a little fun, right?

He slipped the gun into his belt, dropping the keycard into his pocket as he pulled out a knife. He grabbed the guard from behind, one hand clamped over the guards mouth and the other holding the knife at the guards throat. The Joker stomped out the cigarette that had been knocked to the floor.

"Did you know smoking's bad for your health?" the Joker asked, enjoying the look of fear in the guard's eyes. The guard's arms were free and he had a gun, but he was making no move toward it. He could work with this. He lowered his hand from off the guard's mouth. "Take your gun out."

"Wha-"

"Do it!" the Joker demanded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He nodded his head when the guard did as he was instructed. "Good." He pushed him forward and they walked down the hall together to where the other guards and the doctors were. They looked bored and just stood around talking, not noticing the Joker and the guard.

The Joker smiled then pressed his lips against the guard's ear. "Shoot them," he ordered, just loud enough for the guard to hear. He brought them both to a halt and could actually feel the guard trembling in fear. Selina would have said that he got off on the fear he got from his victims and he would have said that she was right. That was the point. If he couldn't have fun, it wasn't worth his time.

"Pull the trigger," the Joker said. Keeping the knife against the guard's throat, he grabbed the guard's arm and lifted it, aiming the gun at the group that was still oblivious. "I might even let you live." The guard probably wouldn't last long as a human shield. The Joker wanted to know just how many the guard managed to take down first, though.

"You're a sick bastard-" the rest of the guards words were muffled as the Joker clamped his knife hand over his mouth. The knife dug into the guard's nose, blood trailing down his face and the Joker's hand. The guard tried to get the other's attention and managed it too easily.

The Joker snapped the guard's neck, snatching the gun out of the air as the body toppled to the floor. He shot the other two guards down before they could get their weapons out. He killed one doctor then aimed the gun at the remaining doc that was standing there, visibly trembling. "What's your choice gonna be?"

The doctor looked around at all the dead bodies then glanced toward the desk that was a few feet away from where he was standing. Obviously where he could set off some sort of alarm that would call everyone down on the Joker. But, hadn't Bane taken over Gotham? The police wouldn't do anything. The doctor was obviously thinking the same thing because he dropped to his knees, crying.

The Joker walked over to him, pressing the barrel of the gun against the man's forehead. The man was still crying like a little girl. The Joker knelt down so they were eye to eye. Even more fear appeard in the doctor's eyes. He was obviously not cut out for the job here at Arkham. A place that had once held a lot of other criminals like him.

But, apparently, none of them were good enough for Arkham.

The Joker and the doctor both glanced down when the doc peed himself. As soon as the Joker lowered the gun, the doctor passed out, smacking hard against the cold floor.

The Joker searched the man's pockets and found his car keys. "I might come back and have some more fun with you later," he said with a smirk as he got to his feet. He tossed the gun away then fished the keycard out and dropped it. He looked around once more then started toward the exit.

When he opened the door, a blast of cold winter air hit him. He ignored it as he stepped outside. He found the doctor's car and got in. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror, scowling at his reflection. He hardly ever went without his makeup on. Without it, the scars at the corners of his mouth stuck out, making him even more a freak. He knew he was a freak, proud of it, and that was why he put on the makeup every day. He was the Joker. Without the makeup, he was Jack Napier.

A name he wanted to forget since that son of a bitch died a long time ago.

He put his attention forward and started the car then drove off. His first choice of destination: Selina Kyle.

THEN he might think about going after Bane. 


	4. Chapter 4

Selina hadn't had a place since she had gotten thrown in jail. Now, everyone claimed anywhere as their new home. She walked down the hall of the building, hearing people sleeping, puking, and countless other things she didn't want to think about. It was after midnight, so she didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

She looked behind her then stepped inside a room. Nowadays, you couldn't be too careful with walking the streets alone. She had the ability to take care of herself. A lot of guys had learned that the hard way. But, she didn't want to deal with anyone if she didn't necessarily need to. She pulled off her dark coat and hung it on the hook that was next to the door then locked the door before she forgot.

She let out a startled gasp when she was suddenly grabbed and shoved into the wall, the cold metal of a knife blade against her cheek. It was a bit dark in the room, but that face in front of her was recognizable in any enviroment.

"Got here pretty fast," Selina said, pretending to be impressed. She had taken the long way here, so it would have been okay if she didn't sound impressed, but she wanted to humor him.

"You don't watch your back all that well," the Joker said, his empty hand nearly clamping around her throat.

"What if you're just good at hiding?"

"Hiding from you?" the Joker asked. He shook his head. "If I knew I could do that, I wouldn't have seen you as a nuisance eight years ago." He gave her a 'Hmm?' expression then released her and stepped back, the knife disappearing quickly.

Selina stepped away from the wall. "You certainly got out okay," she said, walking around him and turning on a few more lights. She pulled the curtain closed, keeping anyone from peeking in or seeing that the lights were on. She turned to him. "How come you never tried before? You can't tell me that you actually enjoyed being locked up in there for the last eight years."

"I wasn't locked up for eight years," the Joker said and she raised her eyebrows at that. "I got out then got back in. I saw it as a game. It was pretty fun actually. The only thing I had to do since Batman disappeared." He shook his head. It was clear he was pissed about Batman disappearing for eight years for different reasons than the people that had actually wanted Batman's help.

"This the part where I invite you to stay here?" Selina asked. She bent down and took off her shoes, dropping them onto the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief to finally be off those heels. "You can crash here tonight, but-"

"Don't want Bane finding me here," the Joker said, a grin on his face. "Looking out for number one?" He nodded his head. "Good. More people should be like you."

"Or else we'd all be like Batman?"

The Joker stood there silent for a moment, studying her and she wished she hadn't said anything. She took half a step back when he walked over to her. She tried to clamp down on her feelings, but Joker was good. He would see right through anything and put two and two together. It was a wonder Batman had actually been able to catch him eight years ago. But, as the Joker was fond of saying, It was all part of the plan.

"You've got a thing for Batman," the Joker said. He smiled more, enjoying this way too much. "Must drive you crazy. Wondering who he is and what all he's got under that suit of his." He leaned toward her. "Do you wake up wet? Finding yourself breathing his name? A heated dream-"

Before she could stop herself, her hand came up and slapped him across the face. She backed up quickly but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, a red handprint appeared on the side of his face where she had hit him. She didn't try to pull away from his grip. She didn't try ANYTHING.

"Looks like I hit right on the mark there," the Joker said. "But, there's still something you're not telling. About the Bat." He trailed a finger down her cheek then down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. He looked her right in the eye, those cold, dark eyes seemingly staring into her soul. "Why are you so concerned about him?"

"I'm not," Selina said. It technically wasn't a lie since, whenever she thought of Batman, Bruce was the only thing that entered her mind. And that probably wouldn't go away until she was absolutely sure he wasn't dead.

Still holding her wrist, he turned her around and pulled her up against him, back to chest. He played with her hair. She struggled, but he held her still. "You wouldn't let me take advantage of you, would you?" he asked, taking the conversation down an entirely new path. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Why don't you go take advantage of Bane?"

He reacted as if he was highly offended by her words though she knew otherwise. "I bet he's not nearly as fun," he said. He moved his hand down, lifting the skirt of her dress just slightly. "Or satisfying."

"I thought you didn't want that type of company."

"Unless it gives me what I want."

Selina let out a sharp laugh. "You're not getting anything out of me about Batman," she said. "I don't know where he is or if he's even coming back. You want answers to that, Bane's got them."

"His current location has nothing to do with what you're holding back," the Joker said. "Did he take off his mask for you, is that it? Do you know who Batman really is? I bet he's a looker, huh?" He chuckled, letting go of her dress and her at the same time. "Where can I find Bane?"

"At City Hall," Selina said, turning to him. "You're really going to go see him?"

"Maybe," the Joker said. "As long as he doesn't see me." He grinned. "Sweet dreams. Better sleep with your eyes open." He licked his lips then turned and left.

Selina watched him go then exhaled deeply. She turned off all of the lights then headed for the bedroom. She locked the door then pulled off her dress, climbing into bed in just her slip. She kept her eyes on the door, wondering if the Joker would come back.

She told herself not to, but she fell asleep anyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

He came into the room in the wee hours of the morning. Selina opened her eyes just as the cover was pulled back, sending a slight chill down her scantily clad body. He straddled her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. She squirmed sleepily then came fully awake at the sight of the knife. She felt her heartbeat pick up a little as he just stared down at her. She didn't move or say anything.

Slowly, he moved the knife down and cut her slip open, revealing her black underwear beneath. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, trying to keep her actions under control. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes, looking over her body. He released her arms, but she kept them held over her head as he slipped off of her, using the knife on her bra. Her breasts came free, the bra snapping against her skin and making her flinch.

That just made him smile.

His hand moved down along the smooth skin of her stomach, stopping at her underwear. She was breathing more heavily now. He flipped the knife over, using the handle to prod at her through her panties. She chocked back a moan, reaching back and gripping the headboard of the bed. She closed her eyes as he slowly pulled her underwear off. She lifted her hips then spread her legs, opening her eyes and looking at him. She didn't know what was coming over her. She never imagined herself opening up to him like this, willing to take whatever he gave.

She let out a moan as he pushed the handle of the knife inside her, slowly pushing it in deep then pulling it back out. He repeated this a few times until she was panting from intense pleasure.

Then the knife was gone and he was pulling off his clothes, tossing them to the floor. Her eyes roamed down along his chest then further once he was fully naked before her. He was stroking himself. She found herself spreading her legs a bit more.

"Joker," she breathed as his fingers pushed inside her. She moved against his hand as he fingerfucked her. She was moaning more, close to screaming out his name, but he pulled his fingers away before she could reach her climax.

He moved forward on the bed and she sat up, pulling off what was left of her bra and slip and tossed them then took his erection in hand then took the head of his cock into her mouth, taking his entire length in bit by bit as she sucked him off, flicking her tongue across the tip and getting a moan from him. She hadn't expected him to be vocal during this, but she was going to do her best to make him that way.

He grabbed her by the hair and started thrusting in and out of her mouth. She moaned around his cock, feeling satisfied when he let out a low animalistic groan of pleasure. This was going to be fun.

She got him down on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. She released his cock then got up and straddled him. She kissed him, her thumbs lightly moving across his scars before her lips did. He placed his hands on her sides, his nails digging into her skin. She moved her hand down and grasped his cock then lowered herself down onto it, closing her eyes with a moan as he entered her.

He guided her hips as she started moving. Selina threw her head back as she moved. He watched her hungrily then suddenly had her on her back on the bed, pouding into her. She screamed his name over and over, letting out "Jack!" right before she came. But he wasn't through with her yet. He continued to fuck her. She lost count of how many times she came.

Then, just as he was moaning out his own finish, the dream ended and she woke up. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating. She looked around the empty room then shook her head. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that.

She got out of bed and took a shower then dressed. She had expected the Joker to show up again(of course, not the way she had dreamed) and was surprised that he wasn't there. He was probably down at City Hall already.

She walked out of the room and headed for the exit. She would stop by City Hall and see what the Joker was able to accomplish down there. Hopefully Bane wouldn't find him and do something. She might not care about him, but she would still feel a little guilty if the Joker ended up getting killed by Bane.

She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, but the dream she had was playing with her emotions. She didn't want to be going through this. She had been perfectly fine until she had gone to Arkham. Why had she done that? It was a stupid move on her part.

She was probably going to go over this in her head again and again all day long. And when she saw the Joker again, what was going to stop her from feeling awkward around him? Would he know something was up? Would she have to eventually tell him about the dream?

"No," she told herself out loud. She shook her head. That wasn't going to happen. After all, he probably thought she had a lot of dreams about him. Though, now he was probably just thinking all her dreams had Batman in it.

She hoped she wouldn't end up dreaming a threesome.

Selina shook her head then headed down the street on her way to City Hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker had been fully prepared to confront Bane, but he became distracted from that current course when he walked into a building, hearing a court in session. The appointed judge he recognized as Jonathan Crane, or the Scarecrow. He was sitting on his raised pedestal, sentencing his victims to death or exile. The Joker blended with the crowd quite easily. After all, their attention was on the proceedings. They wouldn't even think about the Joker being out and about on the streets of Gotham again. They probably wouldn't be worried about that, either.

He looked around as the crowd chanted what they wanted the sentenced to go through. "Death" was the loudest heard. The Joker couldn't hear what was actually decided though, but he did hear the banging of the gavel as Crane passed the sentence. The Joker didn't know where anyone could be exiled to, but didn't care otherwise. That wasn't what he was here for. But, he had a pretty good idea that, whether you picked death or exile, death was always the outcome. And probably not in any fun way.

The Joker enjoyed seeing his victims suffer as their life slowly faded away. Bane was probably the type that could kill someone in a split second, barely anything felt. He only figured that from what Selina had told him and what he had heard drifting around Gotham. He hadn't yet had the chance to see Bane personally. And he was really looking forward to that confrontation.

As the sentenced were dragged away kicking and screaming, the Joker decided he had had enough of this and wanted to go find Bane. He backed away from the crowd and started back toward the door, stopping when he saw three or four guards standing at the door, armed to the teeth. Taking a casual look around, he saw other men with guns surrounding all possible exits. Either it was a law to stay through the entire court session, or something else had gone wrong. And he was getting the feeling that it had something to do with him.

And that was confirmed a moment later.

"Citizens of Gotham," a voice echoed through the room. There was authority in that voice and the Joker didn't have to look to know that this was Bane. "We have a special guest in our midst. Apparently Arkham Asylum wasn't able to keep him locked up and out of trouble."

The Joker turned around as the people around him stepped back, giving him a wide berth. Everyone's attention was on him now. He wasn't bothered by that even though some people in the crowd whispered to each other about his lack of makeup. He looked around at the crowd, seeing a couple of people actually cringe away from his stare. He smirked. He hadn't lost his touch.

He looked forward at the sound of footsteps and the Joker got his first look at Bane. The mercenary was intimidating, the Joker had to admit that. Especially with that mask that covered the lower half of his face. His muscular arms were bare. He had guns, but the Joker was even more sure that weapons weren't necessary for this man. He was large enough to snap anything he wanted in two.

"Welcome to the new Gotham, Clown Prince," Bane said, making no move to close the distance between himself and the Joker. He gestured around them. "Quite a few of these fine folks would like to welcome you as well. Relatives of your victims eight years ago."

"Fantastic," Joker said, walking over to where Bane was standing. He might acknowledge that Bane was intimidating, but the mercenary had no affect on him. "I'd love to get to know each and every one of them personally. I'm sure they'd love to hear stories. The dying's agonized last breath is always a tale I'd tell the world." He knew those words would have some sort of effect on his victim's relatives, but he heard nothing but silence here.

"They wouldn't waste their time on someone like you," Bane said when the Joker looked around at the crowd. "You're a has been. A nobody. A piece of trash picked up off the streets and tossed into the empty container that is Arkham Asylum." He stepped closer to the Joker. "You don't matter anymore. You had your fun, but that was eight years ago. Chaos no longer reigns. Order is in my hand."

The Joker was starting to believe what Selina had said to him the night before. That he couldn't beat Bane. He didn't want to accept that fact, but it was the truth. Still, he appeared as if he wasn't bothered by what was going on around him. That was easy since no one there but Bane was really bothering him. Bane was more than a nuisance that could be taken care of with a click of a lock. Bane needed to be taken down with brute force. Something the Joker no longer had since it was only him here and no one else.

What Gotham needed, and the Joker hated to admit this even in his own head, was Batman. The Dark Knight was probably the only one capable of bringing the mercenary down, but Batman was gone, possibly dead according to Selina. The Joker hadn't seen him in over eight years. He never would have thought the Batman could be taken down.

He should have escaped Arkham a long time ago.

Bane turned away from the Joker to address the crowd. "Your choice, people of Gotham," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Should we let the Joker walk our streets...or should Dr. Crane let you decide his fate?" The room was suddenly filled with screams and shouts as everyone gave their own opinion at the same time. Bane looked at the Joker with a certain smugness in those dark eyes of his. Joker felt his skin crawl.

"Gotham has spoken," Bane said when everyone had quieted down a bit. He turned to the Joker. "Take him to the stand." He stepped aside as a couple of guards came up behind the Joker, grabbing him and dragging him forward and shoving him down onto a chair there. The guards remained standing behind him to make sure he didn't go anywhere. The Joker lost sight of Bane.

"Death or exile?"

The Joker looked forward at Crane. "You can have all the fun you want," he said. "Everyone knows you can't get rid of me this easily." He grinned. "I'm like a bad penny."

"You take that seat, you don't have any other choice in the matter," Crane said. "Death or exile?"

"Clearly you need to get your eyes checked," the Joker said. "I didn't take the seat. I was forced into it." He gestured to the chair. "I wouldn't even have the desire to even WANT to take this seat." He leaned back casually, propping his arm on the armrest. He grinned. "It clashes with my outfit."

"Stalling?" Crane asked. "We'll let the jury decide then." He gestured to the crowd. "Death or exile?"

The Joker heard a few deaths, but mostly "exile" was shouted around. He clasped his hands together on his lap and looked around, unworried. What he really wanted was to make each and every one of these ACTUAL pieces of garbage to suffer slowly before he killed them. It only seemed fair since they were heartless enough to do something like this.

The gavel came down. "Exile." 


	7. Chapter 7

A few choice swear words would be appropriate in this situation, but Selina didn't want to be spotted.

She had been on her way to City Hall when she spotted the Joker being loaded into an armored truck with a few other prisoners. She knew what that meant. He had gotten himself exiled, the idiot. She hadn't gotten him out of Arkham just so this could happen. Why did he always have to get himself into trouble? He was just like Batman.

Bruce...Where could you be?!

Selina turned and walked off when the truck left. She knew where they were going, so it would be easy to get there ahead of them. Once she arrived at her destination, under the Gotham bridge, she crouched down in the shadows. The water was frozen over. People that were exiled were forced out onto it. If they walked across the entire way without breaking the ice and falling in...

She didn't know what happened then. She hadn't heard of anyone making it across. The ice wasn't strong enough. But, she really didn't want to see the Joker have that same fate.

And it wasn't because of that dream last night that she felt this way.

Shoving the dream far into the back of her mind, Selina saw the truck pull up and stop then the prisoners were dragged out and led over to the edge. The guards stood with their backs to her. There were only two of them. All of the prisoners but the Joker were cowering, but they moved onto the ice pretty quickly. Joker took his time, standing at the edge of the ice, surveying the area.

Selina rolled her eyes. He was looking to get himself shot, that was it.

She crept out of the shadows, making sure to stay as quiet as she possibly could. The guards didn't turn. They were fussing at the Joker for him to get going already. They had better places to be right now.

With a crack, one of the prisoners broke through the ice and were gone, making the others howl with fear and run around, only to be lost to the icy water below a moment later. The guards laughed then one stepped forward to prod the Joker out onto the ice.

Selina crept up behind the other one. "Hey," she said and the guard turned, swinging his gun around. She ducked down, swinging her leg up and around and kicking the gun out of the guard's hands. The guard shouted to his buddy, but he was already in a tug-of-war with Joker, fighting for his own gun.

She knocked the guard out just as she heard the Joker and the other guard on the ice. "Joker!" she said, turning to them. "Get off the ice! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Trying to prevent it!" the Joker said, sounding more annoyed with her than the guard that wouldn't give up his gun.

Both men stopped at the sound of cracking ice. Selina was frozen in place. Surely she hadn't come all of this way to end up breaking Joker out as a waste of time.

The Joker released the gun, holding his arms up. The guard didn't move, afraid if he did so, he'd fall in. With a grin, the Joker stepped back, making the guard cry out for him to stop. The idiot didn't even try to use his gun. The Joker took a few more steps back, looking amused by the cracks of ice. If he didn't hurry, he'd end up where the guard was going to.

Selina shook her head. The Joker didn't care. He could look death in the eye and laugh. He probably treated everything as if he was perfectly fine. He had a lot of luck for someone as crazy as him.

The Joker stepped back toward the guard, which just made the guard freak out more. He snatched the gun out of the guards hands and pressed the barrel against the guard's forehead. Even in the cold weather, the guard was visibly sweating.

"Any last words?" the Joker asked, that grin still on his face. He didn't even move as the ice cracked beneath the guard and the man went under. He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not." He lowered the gun then stepped off the ice to safety.

Selina crossed her arms and shook her head at him as he walked over, offering her the gun. "You're crazy," she said, taking the gun.

The Joker shook his head. "Not crazy," he said. "These 'mercenaries' might be in charge of everything, but they don't have the balls to do what needs to be done." He smiled. "And, apparently, they don't like ice skating."

"Let's go," Selina said, rolling her eyes at him. She looked at the guard, but he was still out cold. She walked over to the truck and climbed into the driver's seat. The Joker got in the passenger's seat as she started it up then drove off.

"Where are we going?" the Joker asked, looking over at her.

Selina tried not to think about those eyes watching her every move closely. "Laying low for a while," she said, glancing at him. "People usually don't get out of getting exiled. Bane will find out and you'll be on his list."

"I feel so special."

"You met him?"

The Joker nodded his head, his eyes forward. "Charming fellow," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I understand why you love him so much now."

"So, you'll help?"

"Hell, no."

Selina stopped the truck and looked at him. "What?"

"You'd have to be the crazy one to actually think I'm capable of actually doing something," the Joker said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Gotham is better off this way."

"Until it all gets blown to Hell."

"Then we'll all die."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?" the Joker asked, looking at her. "I know it won't happen. You know why? Because if Bane wins, then the natural order of things would stop. Batman will show, Batman will stop him-"

"Fuck your whole 'part of the plan' shit," Selina said, angrily. "Batman's DEAD. He can't come back and stop Bane because-"

"You don't have proof that he's dead."

"You haven't seen him in over eight years."

"Your point?"

"He's not the same Batman you knew."

"I get the feeling that he's not the same Batman you knew either," the Joker said, doing that annoying thing of reading her too easily again. "Which just proves my point that you actually know who he really is."

"Do you want me to tell you and ruin the surprise?"

"Touchy."

Selina looked away from him, staying silent for a couple of minutes. "What happens when you're proved wrong?" she asked, looking back at him. "Batman doesn't show, Bane wins and we all die?"

The Joker was silent for a moment and it actually seemed like he was thinking that one over carefully. "I don't think hypothetically."

"Jack-"

"Don't call me that."

Selina fell silent. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it eight years ago when I found out your name," she said. She had done more digging than anything in her entire life, but she had managed to get some dirt on the Joker's past.

"Eight years ago, you used it as a weapon," the Joker said, his eyes staring into hers. "Don't use it as some sort of endearment now. We don't like each other. Let's keep it that way."

"But, Bane-"

"I'll lay low," the Joker said. "Bane won't find me. I'll find my own way out of Gotham and I'll watch on the news as Batman comes swooping in and saves the city like he always does." He opened the door and hopped out of the truck.

Selina watched him go, disappearing around the corner. She was nearly tempted to go after him, but that would probably do more harm than good. She shook her head and looked forward then drove off down the street. 


	8. Chapter 8

Selina ditched the truck then walked the rest of the way back to her place. She didn't hear anything about the Joker, so Bane was either not too worried about that, or he hadn't heard yet. She was going to go with the fact that he hadn't heard yet. But, since Bane let the Joker get exiled, the Joker was clearly a waste of the mercenary's time. That is, until he decided that, since the Joker was free again, he was an actual threat.

She shook her head then stopped as a truck drove by then hurried across the street. She stepped inside and when she walked into her room, she closed and locked the door. Some people knew her face. She could possibly be on Bane's list now, along with the Joker.

"But, you gave up Batman, remember?" she asked herself as she turned away from the door. "And now he's dead because of you!"

"You're touchy about everything."

She jumped at the sound of the Joker's voice and turned to see him standing by the window. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. She walked over to the window and pulled it closed. "I've already screwed myself over by helping you. I don't need you leading them to me."

"You're overreacting."

Selina walked away from him, pulling off her jacket. "You're underreacting," she said, draping her jacket over the back of a chair. She turned back to him. "What happened to you getting out of here?"

"Why would I want to leave when I know Batman's gonna show?" the Joker asked, stepping away from the window. There was a grin on his face. "I'll miss out on all the fun. Especially the part where the Dark Knight kicks Bane's ass."

Selina thought back to the fight between Bane and Batman. It hadn't turned out well for Batman and she was constantly feeling guilty about that. "I don't think he can, if he's still alive," she said, turning away from him as she sat down on the couch.

"He's Batman," the Joker said. "If he dies, the fun dies. Who'll get anything out of that?"

"Bane, duh," Selina said, glaring at him.

"Touchy touchy, kitty," the Joker said, wagging his finger at her. He lowered his hand. "If you want something to be done so badly, how come you haven't done anything?"

"You've gotta be joking."

"Maybe I am a little," the Joker said then grinned at her. "Or I just want to see you in that skintight suit again." He winked at her and she looked away from him with a sigh of disgust.

"What happened to the whole 'we don't like each other' thing?" Selina asked, getting to her feet. She walked even further away from him. Whenever she was around him, she just wanted to get away for more reasons than the fact that she despised him. He was too confident that Batman would show up. He couldn't be alive still. that was just impossible after what she had seen Bane do to him.

"Just because I'm not particularly fond of you doesn't mean I'm not a man," the Joker said. He walked over to her, standing directly behind her. "And I'm paying closer attention to the fact that you're a woman."

Selina crossed her arms, telling herself to keep her cool, then turned to him. "Getting a soft spot for people now?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head. "I think you were locked up too long."

"I wasn't locked up enough to desire that kind of touch," the Joker said. "I'm not like that and I'm not suggesting it now."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Just admiring a beautiful body," the Joker said, gesturing to her figure. "I think you were reading too much into my words. Why? Thought I disgusted you." He grinned as she turned away from him.

"I'll lay low," the Joker said, walking around her as he headed toward the fridge. "You'll just have to get used to my company." He opened the fridge and looked through its contents.

"Until Bane finds out I was there and that leads him here," Selina said. "Why don't you just actually leave? Though, I can't say I'd be disappointed to hear you stay and get killed with the rest of us."

The Joker didn't say anything for a moment then closed the fridge and turned to her. "If you think I can get out of Gotham THAT easily," he said, walking over to her. He pointed at her. "How come you haven't tried getting out?"

"I'm not you."

"Hard to get out of something that has no way out."

"Then how do you expect Batman to get in."

The Joker smiled. "Always easier to get in," he said. "Some people would be hesitant about getting out." That smile stayed on his face as if expecting her to take his words in an entirely different way.

She locked gazes with him for what seemed like an eternity. "Get out," she said in all seriousness despite the fact that he still had that smile on his face.

"You really want me gone?"

Selina cursed her mind for thinking about that dream she had. It was still vivid in her mind. The way he had made her feel...

"Yes."

The Joker shrugged then turned away from her and started toward the door. "If you hear I've been sentenced to death, you can blame yourself," he said, unlocking the door in one swift motion. He turned to her. "Do you really need that? Adding to the blame you already feel for giving Batman up?"

"Don't pull that on me," Selina said, shaking her head. "You're not the sort of person to-"

"You really don't know what sort of person I am."

"And I don't intend to find out."

The Joker stood there for a moment longer. "All right," he said, opening the door. "You set me loose, Kitty Cat. The least you could do is be responsible for me. Good god." He shook his head then gave a laugh as he turned and left, closing the door.

Selina hurried over to the door and locked it back. 


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Selina stood at the window, looking outside. Things had been quiet all day. Which meant that Bane hadn't heard about the Joker's escape, or he was keeping it quiet, planning on dealing with it in his own terms. She was worried, but not for herself. She was confident that Bane wouldn't do anything to her. She might prove useful to him later on. The Joker, on the other hand, would just get in his way and that was definitely NOT what he wanted.

She closed her eyes, telling herself not to wonder where the Joker was right now. She opened her eyes and turned away from the window when he dream the night before entered her mind.

Alone, she let her thoughts roam freely. His touch hadn't been kind, but she hadn't wanted that from him. There wasn't an ounce of kindness in that lunatic anyway. She had learned that just by watching him eight years ago.

She sat down on the chair, mentally slapping herself for craving that touch again. The way her heart always hammered whenever his eyes bore into hers. The way the sound of his voice spoke to her lower region...

"Fuck," Selina murmured, leaning back in her seat as she slowly spread her legs. She closed her eyes as if that would erase what she was going to do. She moved her hips just slightly as her hand slipped down the front of her pants then curved down to where she needed something the most. Her lips parted as she came in contact with herself.

She bucked her hips against her hand, her finger slipping inside just a bit. She imagined the Joker doing this to her, but her imagination quickly moved to Bruce instead and she found herself fingerfucking her own pussy vigorously, moaning out Bruce's name.

She opened her eyes when she was through, breathing heavily. She pulled her hand out of her pants then turned and ran into the bedroom.

The Joker stood outside the door to Selina's place, hearing her cry out in ecstasy from inside. He didn't have to ask to know who Bruce was. He grinned. "Fucking Bruce Wayne, kitty?" he asked then knelt down and started to pick the lock.

Selina took a quick shower, slipping a small nightgown over her head. Her hair was wet and she didn't bother brushing it. She stepped out into the bedroom, pausing when the bedroom door was open a crack. She hadn't left it open.

"Not the outfit I was hoping for," the Joker said, sitting by the window on the other side of the bed. She could feel his eyes on her. "But, I guess it's just as good."

"Hoping for a little action?" Selina asked as she walked over to the bed. "You have a better chance of getting fucked by Bane." She climbed into bed.

"Ouch," the Joker said, standing up. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore. It was draped over the back of the chair as if he had made himself right at home. "But, if I had to imagine getting fucked by anyone, it'd have to be the Bat."

"You have a twisted fantasy."

The Joker grinned with a small chuckle. "He punches hard," he said. "Only makes me wonder if he fucks the same."

"Don't ask me," Selina said, pulling the blanket over her. "I never got the chance to sleep with him." She settled back on the pillow.

"What about Bruce Wayne?"

Selina paused and looked at him, wondering if he had put the pieces together and figured out who Batman really was. How should she feel about that if it was so? "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the Joker said, stepping closer to the bed. "Did you sleep with the rich boy?" He leaned forward on the bed, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm probably not the only one that heard you cry out as you came over him."

Selina crossed her arms. "He happens to make a better fantasy than you."

The Joker smiled. "I bet," he said. "Never got the chance to meet him, but I'm sure he's a looker. How does he feel about your attraction to Batman?"

"It never came up."

"Ever dream about a threesome?" the Joker asked. "Batman DOES only come out at night."

Selina shook her head then rolled over on the bed, putting her back to him. "Why can't you just go away?"

"Why?" the Joker asked. "I thought we were having fun."

"That makes one of us."

"Touchy."

Selina threw the covers back and turned to him. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Me? Fine!" She climbed off the bed then shoved him back until he was once again sitting on the chair by the window.

The annoying thing was, the Joker wasn't even doing anything. He was just watching her, keeping his hands away from her.

She knelt down onto her knees in front of him, grabbing his belt and unfastening it. What was she doing? She didn't know, but couldn't stop herself. She got his pants open, his cock peeking out. She pulled the hardening member out then, without looking at him, ducked her head down and took him into her mouth, hearing him take a sharp intake of breath.

Now she was doing this to see how far she could go before he let his guard down and became an actual human being.

She took his erection in her hand and started stroking him, her tongue flicking across the head. She deep throated him once again then stood up, pulling her nightgown up as she straddled him, looking into his eyes.

"It's much more enjoyable when you pleasure yourself," the Joker said. He grinned when she clamped her hand around his throat. With her other hand, she reached down and grasped his cock once more, positioning it as she lowered herself, biting her lips as he entered her. He was larger than he was in her dream.

"Meow," the Joker said with a smile as she enveloped him. She placed both hands on his shoulders as she started to ride him, feeling that cock slip in and out. She had to admit, it felt better than it had in her dream.

She was riding him hard when she felt him move his hips in time with her movements. She allowed herself a feeling of accomplishment. There probably hadn't been many women with whom he participated. Though, he probably never needed to do anything.

"Fuck!" Selina said, throwing her head back as she moved, feeling his hands on her hips and guiding her movements along. She smiled and looked at him. "This what you want?"

He didn't say anything. She lifted her arms as he pulled the nightgown off of her then stood up, shoving her off of him. She landed on the bed. Before she could move, he had his shirt open and his pants shoved down to his ankles. He got on top of her, entering her as soon as he was down. She had never imagined it getting this far, but now she was just acting on want.

Selina wrapped her arms around him as he fucked her. He didn't move to kiss her anywhere, not making this any more intimate than it already was. She was fine with that. A spur of the moment, one night stand.

He started moving faster, pounding into her. She arched up into his body, screaming "Jack!" as she came. The name didn't bother him in this moment right now.

"Shit," Selina mumbled, moaning in pleasure as he came inside her, letting out his first noise during this entire encounter. And that moan of his brought her to another climax.

They collapsed onto the bed, both breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a moment then Selina sat up slightly when the Joker got off of her, fixed his clothing then grabbed his jacket and left. She laid back down when she heard the door close. 


	10. Chapter 10

Selina got up the next morning with the attitude that nothing had happened the night before. She wouldn't want to treat it any other way. If she did, she might find herself starting to care about the fact that the Joker had walked out on her afterward. Not something any woman wanted. But, it was to be expected from him. Especially since he had let his guard down more than he knew he should.

Once dressed, she pulled on her jacket then stepped out onto the streets. Snow had fallen in the middle of the night, turning the dark streets white. She ignored the crunch of her shoes as she walked. Those who were out didn't pay any attention to her. She was tempted to eavesdrop on somebody to find out what Bane was planning on doing about the Joker. Surely he didn't think the Joker had skipped town? Or had he?

She was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley, pinned against the wall of the building as a hand grabbed her by the throat. She wasn't worried. If it was anyone else, they would just shoot her and be done with it.

"Hanging around alleys is a good way to lie low," Selina said. "All you need to do is buy a different outfit." She smirked at him.

"I'm not lying low," the Joker said, letting go of her. "I'll miss it when Batman shows up."

"That why you keep hanging around me?"

"Not my fault that you're the only one that won't turn me in to Bane," the Joker said. He smirked. "And you happen to be the only one that likes me."

Selina stepped away from the wall. "You have a wild imagination."

"So I just imagined last night?"

Selina just looked at him for a moment. She shook her head. "I'm not talking about that," she said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Not now, not ever." She turned away from him and started out of the alley.

The Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her back, her body pressed against his own. "Now I can be in those fantasies you have about Bruce Wayne," he said, gently caressing her cheek. She cringed away from his touch. "You wanted that last night, don't deny it."

"Last night I was acting out of annoyance and irritation," Selina said, glaring at him. "It got you out real quick, though, didn't it?"

The Joker smiled. "You wanted me to stay."

"Your skills aren't as good as they were eight years ago," Selina said. "You don't read me so well anymore."

"I can probably read you more than you know yourself," the Joker said. "Because all you want to do is deny."

"Confessing your love, Jacky?" Selina asked, pulling out of his grip as she stepped away from him. "I can deny. You can say, 'Fuck it, I don't care' and we'll both go back to the way things were."

"Saying 'I love you' or any other term of caring gives you a burden that you don't need," the Joker said. He stepped toward her. "I can fuck without caring. I can want something without loving it."

"Some girls need it, though," Selina said. "Won't be worth it when you fuck a girl and what she wants is marriage."

"Good thing you're not some girls, then."

"Yeah," Selina said, though now her thoughts just went to Bruce. She shook her head, pushing the memory away. "Can I go now or are you planning on going after Bane again?"

"When I'm clearly outnumbered?" the Joker asked. He shook his head. "Won't even think about it." He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He kicked at the snow on the ground and she found her eyes roaming over his body. When she got back to his face, he was watching her, a grin on his face.

"Oh, good god," Selina mumbled, turning away from him.

"I had fun last night," the Joker said. "You can't deny that, at least."

Selina looked at him to see that same smile on his face. "You find this amusing, don't you?" she asked. "The fact that you're revolting, but you can make a girl weak in the knees just because you always know what to say."

"I don't need to know what to say," the Joker said. "I just need to say the things people want to hear." He tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied her for a moment. "Something you want to hear?"

"What I want to hear is that Bane's been stopped and things go back to normal," Selina said, holding back the urge to say anything about Batman. As far as she knew, he was dead. She didn't want to pick up any of the Joker's ideas no matter how much more appealing it was.

The Joker pushed away from the wall and walked over to her, arms dangling at his sides. "If Batman's really dead, things won't go back to normal," he said. "Even if Bane is stopped some other way."

"That some other way can-"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "You can't expect one criminal to change his ways and stop another criminal," he said, lowering his hand. "That's just not the way things are done."

"But, you'd make a temporary truce with Batman?"

The Joker looked at her as if she wasn't supposed to remember that he had said that. "That only classifies when Batman's here," he said. "Otherwise, it means nothing at all."

"But you DID mean it."

The Joker was silent for a long time. "That what you want?"

"I want Bane stopped," Selina said. "Not a crazy threesome between me, you, and Batman."

The Joker smiled and she knew he was picturing that sort of encounter. Her skin crawled mostly because if that ever DID happen, finding out Bruce Wayne was Batman would certainly come up.

"I'll try to see what I can find out about Bane and how to get to him," the Joker said. "Meet up with you later." He winked at her then turned and left.

Selina watched him go then turned and stepped out of the alley. She looked around then walked off. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Joker headed down the streets of Gotham, making sure he didn't get caged in at the courthouse again. Getting exiled once more was the last thing he needed. He was going to check out City Hall and not get distracted by anything. He thought about getting a change of clothes, since his suit made him stick out a lot, but doing so would take up too much of his time.

He stopped across the street from City Hall, but didn't see anyone around. That didn't mean there wasn't anyone inside. He looked around once more then headed across the street and up the steps to the door. He looked in through the window, seeing Bane with a group of his men. All of them were armed equally and he had to admit that it was impressive.

It'd be even more impressive if those armed goons were on his side instead of Bane's.

The Joker ducked around the corner when the men headed for the door. He peered around the corner in time to see them head off down the street, splitting up to obviously cover more ground. They were either searching for the Joker, or it was just a routine thing they fell into. He looked at the door, but Bane didn't come out.

He walked back around and over to the door. He pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He looked around, but didn't see anybody. He walked further in then stopped when he heard the sound of several guns being cocked. He didn't have to wonder to know where their aim was. He held his arms up, to show he was unarmed instead of surrendering.

"Joker." Bane stepped into view in front of the Joker. "Funny seeing you here."

The Joker gave a mock laugh. "You need to work on your humor," he said, lowering his hands. "Did you really think you'd get away with exiling ME?"

"Of course," Bane said. "But, I also knew that I couldn't get rid of you that easily." He gestured to the men that were surrounding the Joker, guns raised and ready. "All I have to do is say the word and that problem will be dealt with."

The Joker glanced at the men out of the corner of his eyes. He shook his head. "You really don't wanna do that," he said. "How can I be in the way if I join you?"

"I'm not risking it," Bane said. "I demand order. You bleed chaos." He shook his head. "With me or against me, you'll be a problem. And a mess."

The Joker acted as if he was offended by Bane's words. "Oh, that hurt, Baney," he said with a shake of his head and a grin on his face. "We also need to work on your people skills."

"You treat everything as a joke," Bane said, stepping closer to the Joker. He was even taller this close. "I'm not laughing."

For a split second, the Joker's humor was gone, but he quickly pushed past it. "Which is why no one likes you," he said. He gestured to the men. "They listen because they're scared."

"They listen because we all have the same goal in mind," Bane said. "Not everyone is like you."

"The world would be a better place."

Bane just stood there silent then grabbed Joker by the neck, lifting him up off the floor and carrying him back toward the door, slamming him against it. The Joker coughed out a groan, grabbing Bane's muscular arm. His legs kicked beneath him, searching for a sure footing. He was fighting for breath, thinking that he really didn't want to be snapped in two.

"I'm making the world into a better place," Bane said. "And in order to do that, I need to rid the world of vermin like you." He let go and the Joker dropped to the ground, coughing and rubbing his neck.

The Joker smiled, leaning back against the door as he looked up at Bane. "If you were planning on getting rid of me," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. "Shouldn't you have done it already?" He didn't blink or cringe away when there was suddenly a gun in his face.

Bane didn't say anything, which meant he was serious. The Joker scurried away just as he pulled the trigger. The Joker managed to get the door open and run out onto the street. He heard the men coming after him, firing as he quickened his pace down the slippery street. He rounded a corner, running right into another mercenary, both of them dropping to the ground.

Joker kicked the gun out of the mercenary's hand then got to his feet, covered in snow. He hopped backward when the mercenary came at him and the guy slipped on some ice and dropped to the ground, hitting his head and knocking himself out.

The Joker looked around then took off running when his pursuit rounded the corner and spotted him. He didn't really want to run, but he didn't have any other choice when he wasn't armed or had a plan. But, planning around Bane was more difficult than anything Joker had faced. He would usually enjoy a good challenge like that, but getting himself killed wasn't the way to go.

He was ambushed at the end of the street. He expected Bane to be there to personally put a bullet in his skull, but Bane wasn't around. So, he got a pretty good beating from the mercenaries then just left there, bleeding. Why they hadn't just went ahead and killed him didn't make sense. But, he was pretty sure they got a kick out of seeing him suffer.

Joker held his tongue as he lay there in the middle of the street, alone. He felt pain, but held it back as he pushed himself up but ended up falling back down to the ground. He rolled over onto his back, the snow providing some relief to his aching body. He couldn't tell if anything was broken. Would he be in more pain if something was?

He sighed, wiping blood off his face. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax and rest. 


	12. Chapter 12

Selina had heard something going down a few blocks from where she was. By the time she got there, all was quiet. A body was laying in the middle of the street. Bane's men having their fun, no doubt. No one would think about messing with them now.

She paused when she saw that purple suit...

Selina made her way over and saw the Joker lying there. She slowed her pace as she neared him, thinking that a lot of time had been wasted. He had just gone off and gotten himself killed!

Then his eyes opened and he moved slowly, trying to get up. She knelt down and helped him and he pulled back and looked up at her. Neither of them said anything as she helped him to his feet. They went inside a nearby building since he wouldn't be able to make it back to her place in this condition. She got him onto a bed then fixed him up. He was out a few minutes later.

The Joker woke up, feeling better than he had when he went to sleep. He looked around the room, seeing his jacket hanging on a hook. He didn't recognize the place and didn't know where he was. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair.

"Glad to see you up."

Joker turned his head and saw Selina walk into the room. She held a cup out to him. He took it and she walked over to a chair and sat down. He looked down into the cup then took a small sip. He turned his nose up at the taste, but it felt good going down so he drank all of it.

"When are you gonna learn?" Selina asked. "How many more times are you gonna make it by the skin of your teeth? You almost died this time. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I wasn't supposed to get caught."

"That's what you get for walking into City Hall," Selina said. "Bane knows you're going after him now. He was prepared before, how do you think things are going to turn out now?"

"Does it really matter?" the Joker asked, getting to his feet. He stretched, tossing the cup over his shoulder. "He's planning on blowing Gotham to Hell, so why should he worry about lil ol' me?" He shook his head.

Selina got to her feet. "Because I always have to bail you out," she said. "I'm not risking my ass for you anymore." She turned away from him, walking over to where her jacket was hanging.

Joker walked up behind her. "Never asked you to," he said. She jumped when he pinched her ass. He grinned as she turned around, glaring at him. "Were you worried about me?"

"You won't let up until I admit there's something here, will you?" Selina asked, crossing her arms.

Joker shrugged his shoulders. "If you admit it, then it'll take all the fun out of trying to get you to admit something," he said. "I'll get bored, you'll get heartbroken, then things will just-"

"Heartbroken?" Selina asked. She laughed. "You think-" She backed up against the wall when he stepped toward her. He cornered her there, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her.

Selina didn't say anything for a long moment and the Joker just stood there, watching her. Her jacket pulled off the hook and fell down over her shoulder. She looked at him when he grabbed it and tossed it onto the chair before placing his hand back against the wall. She wasn't sure what was going on right now, but she couldn't ignore the pounding of her heart.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, breaking the silence after what seemed like an eternity. "If you think I'm such an idiot, you could have just left me there to die."

"I didn't want my visit to Arkham be a waste-"

"That's not working for you anymore," the Joker said. "If you didn't think I'd be able to stop Bane from the start, why did you help me get out of Arkham?"

"Not everything has to have a deeper meaning," Selina said. "I got you out of Arkham because I thought, at the time, that you could do something. Instead, you've just been throwing yourself at Bane whenever you find the chance to."

The Joker lifted his eyebrows at her. "Throwing myself at Bane?" he asked. He didn't have a good enough comeback for that. "Maybe you're right, but you were wrong about thinking I could make a difference."

"You might if Batman shows up."

"Now who's hoping for the impossible?"

"Maybe I've just been hanging around you too much."

"Maybe."

They fell silent. Selina didn't take her eyes off of him. There would be a lot of denying, but there was some sort of bonding going on right now. Something that slipped out the night before. Something she had been denying the last eight years.

It wasn't love. The last thing she wanted was to have that for the clown. But, there WAS desire. She had been trying to ignore it ever since she had first been pulled under his sway. His voice sent chills down her spine in a VERY good way. His eyes pulled her in even quicker.

Before she could stop herself from making a possibly grave mistake, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. She didn't get the reaction she expected. Instead, he returned the kiss, pressing her back against the wall and pinning her there with his body. This was definitely a side of him that no one was allowed to see. Why he was letting his guard down, she didn't know.

Her lips moved over the scars at the corners of his mouth as his hands roamed over her body, unfastening what he could find. He pushed her pants down and she wiggled out of them, kicking them away along with her shoes. He pulled her leg up to rest on his hip as he broke the kiss then pulled her shirt up over her head.

She put both arms around his neck, hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall, his lips moving over her skin. She laid her head back against the wall. She never would have thought he'd feel THIS good.

Then he pulled her away from the wall and dropped her onto the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows as he untucked his shirt, pulling off his vest and tie. She smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt. She sat up, her hands going directly to his belt and pants. One hand groped him while she unfastened his belt with the other. He took off his shirt then pushed her away from him. She fell back on the bed, a smile on her face.

He got his pants open then kicked off his shoes and stripped the rest of the way. He stroked himself, his eyes on her. She looked up at him, want in her eyes. She lifted her hips and slowly pushed her panties off, letting them drop to the floor. He stepped forward, standing between her legs. She sat up and took off her bra then looked up at him.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth as he grabbed his balls. She took him in little by little until he grabbed her by the hair and guided her movements in a faster motion. She moaned around him, feeling him grow a bit larger in her mouth.

Then he let go of her and pushed her back down onto the bed. She shifted slightly as he bent over, spreading her legs. His lips moved over her skin before he came in contact with her special place. She let out a moan as his tongue played with her before darting in and out. His finger joined his tongue, fingering her until she was bucking against his mouth, moaning.

The Joker climbed onto the bed with her, kissing her once more and she tasted herself on his tongue. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer. He reached between them and guided his cock inside her. She screamed as he started moving, the bed creaking underneath them.

"Oh, god," she moaned, arching up into him as he moved. He didn't waste any time with building up to a climax. He fucked her hard and fast right away, getting anothe scream out of her.

She moaned out his name as she came. He didn't have any problem with her use of "Jack" now. She smiled as he finished then collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. "Not that bad," she said.

Joker just laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days just consisted of laying low and sex. It seemed like the best way to pass the time. It was better than arguing over everything and not getting along. This way they could fuck and not even talk to each other. Neither of them said anything about this becoming a permanent thing. Neither wanted commitment. At least, not from each other. They just needed to get along while they just hoped the Bane thing was resolved.

Selina headed off on her own, leaving the Joker to do whatever he wanted. He assured her he wasn't going to have another confrontation with Bane and she had to believe him after the way the last two times had turned out. Surely he had learned his lesson.

Hopefully.

Selina was walking the streets of Gotham when a commotion caught her eye. She helped out a kid and then turned when she heard HIS voice.

"Pretty generous for a thief."

Bruce Wayne stepped out of the shadows, looking better than the last time she had seen him. Defeated and broken. She had to admit, it was good to see him alive and well.

Joker was right after all.

Selina pushed away the feelings she had as she walked forward. "I thought they killed you," she said.

"Not yet."

"If you're expecting an apology-"

"It wouldn't suit you," Bruce said, stopping when they were face to face. "I need your help."

Selina looked away from him for a moment then met his gaze when he said that. "And why would I help you?" she asked.

"For this," Bruce pulled something out of his pocket and that instantly got her attention. "The Clean Slate."

"You trust me with that?" Selina asked. "After what I did to you?"

"I'll admit I was a little let down," Bruce said. "But, I still think that there's more to you. In fact, I think that for you, this isn't just a tool. It's an escape route. You want to disappear, start fresh." He held out the clean slate, offering it to her.

Selina gave a slight shake of her head, still not taking it. Yet. "I can't even get off this island," she said, wondering when she should mention the Joker.

"I can give you a way off," Bruce said. "Once you get me to Lucius Fox. I need you to find out where they're holding him and take me in."

Selina stood there for a moment then reached out and took the clean slate. After the last few days with the Joker, she wasn't quite yet ready to ditch on him. "Why do you need Fox?" she asked, waiting for the right moment.

"To save the city."

"Who says it needs saving?" Selina asked, taking a quick glance around before looking back at him. "Maybe I like it this way." She gave a slight smirk.

"Maybe you do," Bruce said. He paused for a moment. "But tomorrow that bomb's going on." Selina looked at him in surprise. She hadn't known THAT.

"Get your powerful friend on the case?" Selina asked, knowing the Joker would pop up and do something the second he saw that Batman was back. This was as good a time as any to say something.

"I'm trying," Bruce said. "But I need Fox."

Selina slipped her hands into her pockets. "Then I'll get you to Fox," she said. "But, first, there's something you need to know."

"Do we have time?"

"Might become urgent when your powerful friend shows up," Selina said. "The Joker's back in town. He's agreed to a truce, but he still might cause trouble for you if Batman shows up unannounced."

Bruce didn't look happy with this information. "He's supposed to be locked up tight in Arkham," he said. "How'd he get out?"

Selina looked away, guiltily. "I had no choice," she said, looking back at him. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I've given up with hoping something would come out of it to stop Bane."

Bruce stood there, contemplating this. "And he's agreed to a truce?"

Selina nodded. "Only if Batman shows up."

"Can you take me to him?" Bruce asked. "Maybe I can make this work out in our favor."

Selina sighed. "Come on," she said then turned and walked off. She wasn't looking forward to this meeting, but if he wanted it, she'd give it to him. She just had to hope that the Joker didn't say anything about their current statis or the fact that she had cum, moaning Bruce's name.

This was goin to be interesting. 


	14. Chapter 14

Selina didn't know how to call ahead to warn the Joker, but when she showed up at her place, he was there as if he knew they were coming. He even had that famous makeup on his face. He was standing by the window, the curtain open, providing the only light in the small apartment. She rolled her eyes, thinking that the Joker always had to make things so dramatic.

She looked at Bruce standing beside her then looked back at the Joker. "Turns out you were right," she said, breaking the silence. "Still agreeing to that truce?"

The Joker ran his finger slowly along the windowsill, every breath he took fogging up the cold glass. "Has the Batman showed up yet?" he asked, studying his fingers as if inspecting for dust.

"Will you stay true to your word?" Bruce asked. Selina didn't know how Bruce felt about being in the Joker's presence again after eight years. After all, the clown had offed his precious Rachel Dawes.

The Joker leaned against the wall and turned his head and looked at Bruce. "Since when did ol' Batsy employ the services of millionaire Bruce Wayne?" he asked. He smirked as he looked at Selina and she knew what was going through his head. She gave him an icy stare, but that only amused him further.

"You've been out eight years," Bruce said. "Things change. In these times...Batman needs all the help he can get." He hesitated a moment and it was clear that this was hard for him. "Even from you."

The Joker pushed away from the wall and walked over to where Bruce and Selina were standing. "Batman and I have a common enemy, so you can trust me," he said. "I'm a man of my word, after all." He smiled. He looked over at Selina. "How does it feel?"

"What?" Selina asked in a 'Don't-Do-This-To-Me' tone. She kept the cold, hard look in her eyes. She could also feel Bruce watching her.

The Joker waved his hand, gesturing to himself and Bruce. "The lover and the boyfriend," he said, lowering his hand. He looked Bruce up and down then opened his mouth to say something.

"He's not my boyfriend," Selina said, not looking at Bruce. "And I don't have a lover."

The Joker pretended to be wounded by her words. "Oh, well," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He stepped toward Bruce with a smirk. "I can find out on my own what's so special about him."

"We're not here for games," Bruce said, standing straight and still, almost like a statue. He wasn't intimidated or bothered by the Joker. If anything, he was highly annoyed. "This is serious business. That bomb is going off tomorrow."

The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "I think we've got time, Brucey-boy," he said, tugging lightly on Bruce's jacket.

An instant later, Bruce had the Joker turned around with his arm twisted behind his back. Selina smiled to herself, thinking that the Joker needed to be pushed around like that a time or two.

There was only a slight discomfort in the Joker's voice. "Okay, we DON'T have time," he said then breathed a quick sigh of relief when Bruce let him go. He rubbed his arm then turned to them. "Batman sure knows how to pick his helpers."

"Can we get down to business?" Selina asked. She looked at Bruce. "Do you want to get to Fox or not?"

Bruce looked at Selina and nodded then looked back at the Joker. "Batman will be expecting you tonight," he said then gave him the time and place of the meeting. "Don't be late."

The Joker smirked. "I'll always be on time for a date with the Batman," he said. "He's more fun anyway."

Bruce turned and left. Selina stood there a moment longer then shook her head at the Joker and followed Bruce out.

"There's something else going on there," Bruce said as they walked down the hall.

Selina shrugged her shoulders. "He's never been right in the head-"

"No," Bruce stopped, turning to her. She stopped, also. "I meant, both of you."

Selina looked back down the hall then at Bruce. "And why would you say that?" she asked. "The last thing I'd want-"

"You're too good for him."

Selina gave a light laugh. "I already know that," she said. "And there's nothing there. But," she shrugged her shoulders. "I still have needs and he was willing to give it."

Bruce looked uncomfortable. "You shouldn't-"

"Who I fuck is my business," Selina said. "Don't worry about me. You've got little miss Miranda Tate to get back to anyway." She turned and walked off before he could see the flash of jealousy that appeared on her face when she mentioned the other woman's name. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Joker arrived at the place of meeting a few minutes before he was supposed to. He wasn't surprised to see that the Batman was already there. If he knew Batman, the Dark Knight would have known to be here earlier because he would know the Joker wouldn't be there on time before or after the scheduled date.

The Joker gestured behind him. "Nice handiwork, by the way," he said, pointing at the bat signal burning on the Gotham bridge. "And I'm the overly dramatic one?"

"We make a truce here," Batman said. "What happens after-"

"We either die or things go back to normal," Joker said, wanting to get right down to business. He wasn't exactly excited about working WITH the Bat since it was always more fun against him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Something important so you don't get in my way," Batman said. "You're going after Miranda Tate. Bane's holding her in City Hall. I need you to make sure she gets out safely."

"This Miranda Tate the Rachel Dawes replacement?" Joker asked, a smirk on his face. He was a little disappointed that that didn't get the reaction he wanted, but he let it go. It had been eight years. The Bat needed to move on.

"Find her and get her to safety," Batman said, pretty much ignoring what the Joker had said. "You need to do this right-"

"Yeah, I got that," Joker said. He spread his arms out from his sides. "You can count on my, O Leader." He gave a slight bow then grinned. Batman just looked annoyed. "You were more fun eight years ago." He lowered his arms.

"Eight years ago Bane wasn't threatening Gotham," Batman said. "No games. No jokes. This is serious." He turned away from the Joker. "Get to City Hall at the right time. Bane won't bother you."

The Joker nodded then watched as Batman left. He turned and went his own way. Having only a few hours left before Gotham blew didn't worry him even if he wasn't planning on getting out of the city. If Bane actually did win, that would be a miracle. Eight years or not, Batman was still Batman.

He stopped when he came across Selina. It looked like she had been waiting for him. He took the time to admire her getup. That skintight suit flattered her figure and would drive any man crazy. He had been looking forward to seeing her in it.

Selina crossed her arms. "Was staying worth the wait?" she asked, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

The Joker stepped toward her. After the last week or so, personal space hadn't been an issue for her. "Worth every second," he said with a smile.

Selina nodded her head then placed her hands on her hips. "You're really going to work with Batman?"

The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm dying tomorrow, I better go out with a bang," he said. "Or boom." He smirked. "Batman might be fun to work with, too."

"This one time," Selina said. "You're not the kind of guy to have a change of heart."

"Well, look what happened to our one night stand," Joker said with an amused grin. "I certainly had a change of heart there."

"Only because you probably haven't been around a woman in eight years."

"You'd be surprised at what I was offered in Arkham," the Joker said. "A lot of people get lonely in a place like that."

"I don't need the details," Selina said, lowering her arms. "I've got places to be." She turned away from him.

"Don't you want to know?"

Selina paused, hesitated a moment, then turned back to him. "Know what?"

The Joker gestured to himself then her without a word. Was he expecting her to know exactly what he was thinking? Then again, it was obvious and not too hard to figure out after what they had been through.

"The real question is: why me?" Selina asked. "I remember what it was like eight years ago. I know how you are with anyone. The only one you probably ever wanted in your pants was Batman. You're not the intimate type. You don't fuck-"

"I proved THAT wrong," Joker said. "I can fuck just like everyone else." He took another step toward her. "And I never said I wanted Batman."

"Well, it probably would have ended up that way," Selina said. "Your crazy obsessions-"

"I needed it."

"What?"

"Saying I needed you would be too much NOT me," the Joker said. "And I'm not saying I used you. I'm a human being. I crave things just like everyone else. Being locked up with lonely guards in Arkham for eight years isn't like the touch of a real woman."

"What happened in Arkham?"

"Thought you didn't want the details?"

"It didn't change you," Selina said. "You're still the same crazy bastard that blew up Dent and his girlfriend."

The Joker smiled. "Then that's all you need to know," he said. "We had a good run. Let's hope both of us make it through tomorrow."

Selina nodded. She knew she was getting out of this place as soon as she could, if the moment arrived. She wasn't going to tell him that since he had just as much chance of leaving as she did. Yet, he was sticking around. Because of Batman.

The Joker quirked an eyebrow at her when she continued to stand there. "Wanna have one more go before we all die a terrible death?" he asked.

Selina rolled her eyes. "You'd LOVE that, wouldn't you?" she said. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Good luck and don't get killed." She walked off, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Joker hated waiting, but what else could he do? Batman had made it where he was kept out of most of the action. He wasn't complaining about the lack of fighting. It was much more entertaining to get other people to do the dirty work for him. Though it was quite rewarding to get his hands on the Bat. Too bad he was working with the Dark Knight here instead of teaming up with Bane. But since Bane pretty much wanted everyone dead, there was no fun to be had working for him.

Good thing Bane had just tried to kill the Joker instead of recruit him.

The Joker shook his head with a roll of his eyes as he paced back and forth. He didn't stray too far out from under cover. He didn't want to get his ass shot off before the fighting even started. He could hear something going on a few streets down, near City Hall, but didn't know what would be his signal to move. Should he just move on his own choosing? It wasn't like Batman would kill him because of it. He didn't really want to accidently run into Bane, though.

He rounded the corner and headed down the street toward City Hall, though part of him was screaming at him to turn and ran away as fast as he could. He had ways of getting out of Gotham, he could do it. Bane couldn't keep him in here. Bane wouldn't even care if the Joker got out of the city. Whether he died or not, the mercenary would get Joker out of Gotham somehow.

He kept as close to the buildings as he could, seeing the mercenaries and the police fighting on the street. Bodies littered the ground everywhere. And in the midst of all of them...

Batman and Bane. They didn't pay attention to anyone else and no one bothered them. It was a fight between them two.

The Joker took this advantage and slipped inside City Hall. Guns were trained on him immediately then a voice spoke up and a woman stepped forward. He went ahead and guessed that she was Miranda Tate.

"I thought you'd be dead or out of Gotham by now," she said with a foreign accent. She didn't ask why he was here and wasn't even worried about the possibility that he could be here to harm her. But, duh!, Bane was a bigger threat to the city, so therefore, he was the more intimidating one. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here," the Joker replied, glancing at the men with guns. He didn't overlook the fact that the men were standing there to look as if they had their weapons trained on Miranda. Something wasn't right here. He looked at her to find her dark eyes studying him closely. "To get you to safety."

"You've changed your mind?"

"I'm re-evaluating the situation."

Miranda smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Batman sent you, didn't he?" she asked. He gave no answer. She stepped forward, closer to him. "Why do you think he sent you here after me?" She gestured around at the men.

The Joker didn't look away from her. "Batman doesn't kill."

"He doesn't save either."

The Joker said nothing to that. He looked around once more, feeling as if doing something here would automatically get himself shot. He studied the men around them then looked back at her, easily putting two and two together. "Does Batman know he's sleeping with the enemy?"

"You ARE smart," Miranda said with a slight nod of her head. The men moved their guns away from her, proving that he was right. "Others aren't as smart."

"Batman hasn't figured it out?" the Joker asked. "You must've fucked him good."

"I haven't had the liberty of being around the Caped Crusader," Miranda said. She smiled a bit evilly. "But I did fuck him REAL good." He got the feeling that she didn't mean anything intimate or sexual. But, since she was working with Bane, the mercenary could fuck the Bat up real well.

The Joker was starting to think that he had just gotten himself into a similar situation. Batman had unknowingly put him into this. He got the feeling that the Bat would soon find out how wrong he was about some things.

"Are you going to stick around for the big finale?" Miranda asked. "It's going to be a blast."

Joker looked at her. "You can keep your problems with Batman to yourself," he said. He could usually figure people out, but she was just a confusing mystery. "I'd rather hightail it and find something good."

"Better than Batman?"

"I didn't say that."

Miranda gave a knowing nod. "I'm going to let you go just because I can," she said. "Gotham will be gone within the hour anyway. You can have your fun elsewhere. Maybe you can make some difference."

"Too bad your big boyfriend Bane don't feel the same way."

"Get going while you still have the chance," Miranda said. "And don't try to save Batman. We all know that that's not you."

"I don't want the Bat dead."

"We all don't get what we want sometimes," Miranda said. "It's either your life or his. Are you that selfless?"

The Joker stood there, contemplating all of this for a moment. He looked around at the mercenaries, then turned and left City Hall. He had noticed a knowing smile on Miranda's face before he left. He ignored the fighting going on outside as he made his way away from it all. He did have time to catch Batman gain the upper hand over Bane, though.

He knew Batman would win.

The Joker turned and disappeared down the street. 


	17. Chapter 17

Selina stood there and watched as Batman took off in the Bat with the bomb in tow. She didn't really want this to happen, but there was no other way. Batman had saved Gotham like he wanted to.

She looked over at Gordon, who was watching as the Bat disappeared among the rooftops. She slipped away, climbing onto the Bat-pod and driving away. She didn't know what was next in her life, but she felt as if sticking around in Gotham wasn't for her.

And since the Joker had disappeared, there was really nothing left in Gotham for her.

She paused before heading out of the city, turning and heading back to the place she had shared so many nights with the Joker. She knew she wasn't going to find him there, but she could at least pick up a few things. The streets were empty, so she could drive as recklessly as she wanted. She parked the Bat-pod then hopped off and headed inside, thoughts on Bruce and that last kiss before he flew off to his death.

"I told you so."

Selina slowed to a halt at the sound of his voice. "No thanks to you," she said, placing her hands on her hips as she turned and looked at the Joker. "Why'd you skip out on us?"

"Wanted to watch the ending from afar," the Joker said, leaning against the wall. "I take it Batman found out Miranda wasn't who she said she was."

"A little heads up there would've been nice."

The Joker smirked. "It was more fun the way I left it."

Selina crossed her arms. "She gave you the option of leaving, didn't she?" she asked. She didn't need an answer. The reply was plain on his face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yet you STILL stuck around."

"I wanted to see Batman-"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with me?"

The Joker pushed away from the wall and walked over to her, standing mere inches from her. "Not everything has to be about you, kitty," he said. "I wanted to stick this out to the end and prove you wrong."

"I was on the verge of believing-"

"You didn't believe anything until Brucey-boy came up with a plan," the Joker said. "And even then there was doubts."

Selina glared at him. "I'm not going to admit you were right," she said. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be wrong."

The Joker moved even closer. "How so?"

Selina smirked up at him. "I got Bane," she said.

The Joker smiled. "Good for you," he said then turned and started for the door.

Selina watched him go. "So, that's it?"

The Joker stopped and turned back to her. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "My truce with Batman is over, things will go back to normal-"

"Batman's dead."

That shut the Joker up. He stood there for a moment as if thinking over this for a very long time. "Isn't that what you thought-"

"He took the bomb," Selina said. "No surviving through that."

The Joker gave a soft laugh. "I won't believe the Dark Knight is dead until I see a body lying before me," he said. He walked back over to her. "You really believe this?"

"Nothing's telling me otherwise."

"He'll prove you wrong," Joker said. "He'll come back and you can have your little fantasy threesome with Bruce Wayne."

"That's not MY fantasy," Selina said, looking at him with a knowing, amused look. "Too bad you won't get that."

"I can have fantasies in my head."

"I really believe fantasies in your head are just as satisfying."

"Wanna find out?"

Selina couldn't believe he was bringing this up now after everything that had happened. But, thanks to Batman, didn't they now have time? But, how could she be with the Joker while she was constantly thinking of Bruce and his sacrifice?

He couldn't be dead.

"I've got places to be," Selina said though she didn't move.

The Joker smiled. "You want me."

"In that makeup?" she asked then shook her head. "I don't want to get my face dirty." She grinned at him. "Or my pussy."

The Joker suddenly grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her there. "Is there a fast way to get this off?" he asked, looking over her skintight suit. His hands were all over.

Selina closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that this had to be wrong so soon after Bruce's death. And as she helped the Joker strip herself slowly, she was starting to make herself believe that he WAS still alive. After all, he was Batman.

She shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin then was forgotten when he thrust himself inside her. He wasn't going to drag this out, was he?

She clung to him as he fucked her. There was even less emotion in this than any other time. This was a for sure good-bye fuck. What they did after this would be their own lives. Who knew where he was going to end up?

Selina pulled him toward her and kissed him. He thrusted in and out of her a bit faster as he returned the kiss, tongues dancing. She moved with him, moaning into the kiss and holding back the urge to scream 'Jack.'

The Joker let out a moan as he thrusted once more inside her before finishing. He fucked her until she came then pulled out. She slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

He smiled at her. "Say hi to Brucey for me," he said then left.

Selina stayed there for a moment, wondering if he could have meant something more with what he had said. Did he know? Surely he hadn't figured out that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but he was the Joker. Anything was possible.

And did it even matter anymore? Batman was dead as far as she knew.

She would constantly think otherwise. 


	18. Chapter 18

It had been six months since that day in Gotham. A lot of things had changed since then. Selina used the Clean Slate and got her perfect little world with Bruce Wayne when he showed up on her doorstep one day. She had been surprised to see him alive and had gladly gone anywhere with him. And they could go anywhere. They both had new lives. A new start. No worries about what was going on in Gotham. Bruce had taken care of that and left it at that. She didn't pry into it. Gotham was in the past and she was glad to drop the subject about anything there.

No one knew them or anything about Gotham where they lived now. It was a quiet little town. Peaceful and beautiful. Selina walked down the street, enjoying the summer air. She walked into a store, a list of things in hand. Bruce was at home, fixing up something on the house. It was nice to see him in this atmosphere. He was happy and enjoyed life. Something she had never seen with him.

Selina paused, instincts kicking in when she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around, but the other shoppers weren't even paying attention to her. She shook her head then got what she needed, paid for it and left.

She got to the house, finding a note from Bruce that said he had headed out to get some things for the house. She tossed the note then put the groceries away. She kicked off her shoes then grabbed a book and headed out onto the porch and sat down, a glass of lemonade in hand. She was definitely going to enjoy her day.

She didn't look up from her book when she heard footsteps approaching a few minutes later. "You weren't gone very long," she said, lowering the book and looking up. She froze when she didn't see Bruce standing there.

"Six months is pretty long," the Joker said. He looked out of place without his usual purple suit. He was more cleaned up than she had ever seen him. Those scars of his still stuck out and she was actually glad to see that he wasn't sporting his usual makeup.

"It was supposed to have been forever," Selina said as she grabbed her lemonade and stood up. She glared at him then headed inside the house. She didn't say anything when he followed her inside.

"Did you really think you'd stay hidden from me?"

Selina set her book and drink down on the table then turned to him. "If it means anything, I wasn't trying to get away from just you," she said. "It was that life in general. This is a new start for me and I don't need you fucking it up."

"Then you shouldn't have offered me the challenge of finding you," the Joker said as he slipped into a seat at the table as if he owned the place.

"That challenge never came up because we never saw each other again after that day," Selina said. She gestured back toward the door. "Now get out of my house before you're found here."

"You don't live alone?"

Selina crossed her arms. "Jealous?"

He smirked. "Hard to be jealous when there was apparently never anything here," he said, gesturing to himself and her. "Who is he? Some local native?" His grin widened a bit more. "Or is it a she?"

Selina sighed in frustration then turned to leave the room. She stopped when he stood up, blocking her way. "It's been six months," she said. "I thought we already said good-bye to each other."

"I don't remember ever saying good-bye," Joker said. He stepped toward her and she backed up until she was pressed back against the counter. He placed his hands on the countertop, but kept his body away from hers. "How about we say hello?"

"You can deny it all you want," Selina said. "But, apparently, this is ALL because of me."

He leaned toward her, his eyes staring into hers. "You're the one that said there was nothing here," he said. "I'm not denying it. I'm trying to explore it."

"You?" Selina asked, surprised. "You obviously have nothing better to do with your time."

"Well, she's been hiding for the last six months."

"How did you find me?"

"A guy's gotta keep some secrets."

"But, if you can find me-"

"No one else has reason to."

Selina fell silent, unable to think that he was wrong. "You still have to leave," she said. "If he finds YOU here-" She stopped when he reached past her and grabbed something and she saw that it was the note she had tossed. She looked at him, trying to see his reaction.

"Guess I should've known you'd be bedding Bruce Wayne," the Joker said, dropping the note on the counter. He looked back at her. "Why should I be worried about him finding me here? He's just a rich boy."

"You'd be surprised at all he can do," Selina said, her eyes never leaving his. She hadn't realized until then that she had actually MISSED the Joker. All those nights they had spent together...she didn't WANT to become attached in this way. But he was just so...alluring.

And cleaned up REAL well. Even with those scars.

"You're staring."

"We're talking," Selina said. "What else would I look at?"

Joker grinned, his body inching closer to hers. "We can be done before Brucey-boy even shows up," he said. "And it wouldn't be because of the fact that I haven't fucked anyone, which I have. I just happen to prefer you over anyone else."

"That's a big confession, coming from you."

"You've seen another side of me."

Selina didn't know how to feel about that. She had already known it, but to hear him say it...She HAD to admit there was more than just acquaintances with benefits here. Her emotions were going crazy right now.

Joker placed his hands on her sides and hoisted her up to sit on the counter, stepping forward between her legs. "You know you want this," he said, tapping a finger on his chest. "I know what you want."

"I've got Bruce."

Joker shrugged. "You can fuck him, too," he said. "Makes no difference to me. He'll never even know I was here."

Selina felt ridiculous for feeling like she wanted this. She shouldn't, since getting mixed up with the Joker again was a bad idea. But, she couldn't forget the way he had made her feel those few days in Gotham. They hadn't had that much time together, but she subconsciously categorized those days as some of her best days.

Not a very smart move. Falling for Bruce and Joker.

"Not in the kitchen," Selina said.

The Joker didn't look happy about getting his way. She had expected gloating. "Can't wait for anywhere else," he said, pulling her dress up over her knees. "Right here's perfectly fine." He knelt down then ducked his head under her dress. She let out a gasp as he began to work on her. She flung her head back, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him further against her womanhood.

His finger joined the fun and she moved against his mouth as he finger fucked her. She was breathing fast and heavily as she neared completion, whimpering when he moved away.

Selina hopped off the counter, shoving him backwards onto the table, knocking her book and lemonade off. The glass shattered against the floor as she climbed onto the table, straddling him. She got his pants out, pulling out his dick, stroking him before lowering herself down onto him. She closed her eyes once he was fully inside her then began to move.

The table creeked beneath them, but she knew it would hold. She began to move faster and harder as he thrusted up against her.

The Joker pulled her to him and their lips met once more after six months. After a few minutes, she let him take over. She lay on the table as he stood over her and fucked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He pressed himself against her as he neared completion. "Scream my name," he whispered in her ear, his voice strained.

"Jack," she whispered. He smiled then rose up and pounded into her, making her scream as she hit orgasm. "JACK!" She clung to the table as he came inside her, fucking her through another orgasm.

Once finished, he pulled out and fixed himself. "Meet later?" he asked.

Selina was breathing heavily. She nodded, saying nothing. She got up once he was gone. She cleaned up the glass and the mess then went back to her book.

When Bruce got back later that day, he didn't even notice the change in Selina. 


	19. Chapter 19

All was quiet later that evening as Selina slipped out of the house. Bruce had gone to bed early since he had a lot to do the following day. She knew he would eventually notice she was gone since he was Bruce, but hopefully he wouldn't try to come look for her. She would come up with some story that she would tell him when she got back. She couldn't risk him finding out about the Joker. Because he would certainly say something about the Joker blowing their cover.

No one knew them here! They had no cover to be blown!

Selina didn't know where she was going, but knew the Joker WOULD find her. He was probably watching the house at all times. He was probably following her right now, waiting for the right moment to show himself. And that right moment would be somewhere quiet. Somewhere he could pin her to the wall and fuck her from behind and get satisfied for the day.

She wasn't going to let that happen. If something was, in fact, between her and the Joker, she wasn't just going to agree to the fucking and have nothing else there. She would force him to sit down and talk if she had to.

And hope her own emotions didn't get him pinned to the wall with her mouth on him.

"You're practically wearing your emotions on your shoulders."

Selina jumped and turned as the Joker stepped out of the shadows of an alley. She glanced around once, but there was no one there. She looked back at him when he walked over and stood directly in front of her. He smelled of cigarette smoke and something fruity. An odd(and messed up) pleasant scent. He was probably the only one that could pull off the smell.

Who was she kidding? She'd still fall head over heels for him if he smelled like shit. She didn't go for personal hygiene when it came to the Joker. It was his personality that always drew her to him so fiercely.

"Something bothering you tonight, kitty cat?"

Selina looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Not at the moment," she said. "That might change real quick when you offer more sex."

"You don't want it?"

"You just want it to avoid things."

The Joker stepped toward her, causing her to take a step back. "What could I possibly be avoiding?"

"Talking."

The Joker just stood there and she knew she had struck a major chord. She never expected him to be open, but he was the one that was pursuing this relationship even after she had left Gotham for good. He had chased her here six months later. If he hadn't shown up, she never would have thought about him again. She had her life with Bruce. A happy life.

"I just remembered I have-"

"You're just proving my point."

Joker hunched his shoulders and glowered. She wasn't nervous about making him upset. She could take care of herself. Especially since he knew he wasn't much of a fighter. He always had goons to do that job for him.

"I wouldn't be bringing this up if you hadn't come here," Selina said, wanting to make her intentions clear. He needed to understand or else he could say 'buh-bye!' "I just want to know SOMETHING. Something you're willing to tell me."

He remained silent. She knew how some guys were with talking, but the Joker just seemed to make talking five thousand times worse. Unless he was making a crude joke, you really got nothing intimate from him.

"It's just me," Selina said. "It's not like you're speaking to the entire world. It's just me and you can trust that I'll keep it that way."

"So you're tired of the sex?"

"I didn't say that," Selina said. "I need more than sex."

"That's what you got Bruce for."

"Bruce didn't come chasing after me after six months," Selina said. Bruce hadn't waited that long to get in contact with her, but it had still taken some time. After six months, the Joker was proving his motivation to be obsession.

"There doesn't HAVE to be a deeper meaning-"

"You wanted me to call you Jack," Selina said, watching as he took a step back. This was definitely getting a little too personal for him. "You didn't mind it back in Gotham, but you didn't whisper in my ear to get me to say it."

"Means nothing-"

"You might not even realize that it DOES mean something," Selina said. "We can go around this all night. I'm not just gonna let you-"

"What do you want me to say?" Joker asked, his voice rising as he spread his arms out from his sides and stepped toward her, practically towering over her. She took a subconcious step back. "Want me to admit my undying love?" He lowered his arms. "I didn't start it in Gotham." He pointed a finger at her. "You did."

"I never asked for this."

"Should've seen it coming."

"So what are you saying?"

The Joker stood there, silent. Selina was willing to stand there all night just to see what he had to say. She wasn't even worried about the fact that he COULD turn and walk away and be out of her life completely. But he WOULDN'T. He would stay right there because he knew as well as she did what was going to be said, if not tonight, then later on, but it would be said. She had thought it enough, after all.

"I've never..." He trailed off for a moment and he looked more normal than he ever had before. "I've only loved one person in my life. And she was taken from me."

"Your wife?" Selina asked, remembering all the scar stories he had thrown around Gotham nearly a decade ago.

Joker shook his head. "Wife is non-existent," he said. "It's fun to create stories that are full of lies." He paused for a moment, letting her know with his silence that what he was about to say wouldn't be one of those stories. "That one person...was my mom. I wasn't too young to forget the way she looked when she died. The way she PLEADED." He shook his head in disgust. "The bastard didn't even know what he was doing until it was already too late."

"You were there when she died," Selina said. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Joker looked as if he didn't want to admit to it, but he did anyway. "I froze," he said, hatred in his voice. "And ever since then I've vowed to make everyone pay. Feel the same pain I have. I feed on the pleasure of watching them watch someone they love die."

"And that changed to just a need to cause chaos," Selina said. He nodded his head. "So, how come you're not doing anything here?"

Joker looked around as if trying to find that answer for himself. He looked over at her. "You're here," he said. "Batman's gone. Why would I want to do anything else?"

"Because you're the Joker."

"I think that lost it's affect when Bane came around," Joker said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "After Bane..." He shook his head. "I can't make a difference in any way. As he said, I'm a has been."

"So you'll just stop being the Joker?"

Joker shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to be that anymore," he said. "I'm not having a change of heart. Maybe one day people will be ready and the Joker can have his fun once again."

"You don't have to give that up for me."

"I'm not," he said, walking over to her. "I'm just giving myself some time off."

"So..." Selina said. "What are you saying?"

"You're really doing this?"

Selina smirked, nodding her head. "You can't admit to all that and expect me-" She was cut off when he planted a kiss on her lips. There was something more behind it than any other kiss they had shared. "You have to say it."

"Maybe I don't want to," he said, his forehead resting against hers, his hand lightly caressing her cheek.

"Jack..."

"You know it already."

"Doesn't count."

His next words surprised her because she hadn't expected him to give in so easily. "I love you."

Selina wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's all I needed," she said, pulling him close as she kissed him again. 


	20. Chapter 20

Days turned into weeks. Selina continued to meet up with the Joker almost every night. If Bruce ever noticed her absence, he didn't say anything or else he was already thinking that she was seeing someone else. She had gotten the Joker to talk, but she didn't know what to do around Bruce. Things seemed just as fine as they always were, but there was this big secret she was holding back. Did he even have a clue?

Selina woke up one morning and had to hurry to the bathroom, retching in the toilet. She placed a hand on her stomach, wondering what in the world could have made her so sick. She pushed it aside and got cleaned up then headed back into the bedroom, crawling in next to Bruce.

"I've got a job this morning," Bruce said, lightly stroking her hair. "The neighbors are getting together downtown to help build a house."

Selina gave a small laugh and lifted her head and looked at him. "Regret leaving the excitement in Gotham behind?" she teased.

He smiled at her. "Not one bit," he said then kissed her then got out of bed. Selina rolled out of bed and they got dressed for the day. Bruce gave her another kiss before he left the house.

Selina wasn't surprised when the Joker-JACK-showed up not too long later.

"So, you ARE watching the house," she said as she started breakfast. Something was making her stomach woozy, but she pushed it behind her. She was just coming down with something, obviously. Hopefully nothing sexually bad.

"Gotta perfect my new hobby as stalker," Jack said, grabbing an apple before hopping up onto the counter and taking a noisy bite. "Stayin' in all day?" He smirked at her.

"I don't have anything to do elsewhere."

Jack smiled then dropped to the floor and stepped up behind her, his body pressed against hers. "I'm trying to cook," she said. He just reached around her and shut the stove off then slipped his hand down the front of her pants. "Oh, Jack..." She melted against him as he worked wonders with his hands.

After admitting his feelings, she had expected to see a change in him, but he was still the same Joker she had spent all those days in Gotham with. He had his moments, but those moments were brief.

Selina focused on the here and now as he slipped a few fingers inside her. She reached around behind her. She unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside, quickly finding the prize. She smiled to herself as he hardened in her hand.

"I can do this all day," he whispered in her ear, his tongue flicking her earlobe.

"No teasing," Selina said, moving against his hand. "Just fuck me."

Jack grinned then grabbed her and moved her over to the table, bending her over it as he pushed her pants down. She looked over her shoulder at him as he pushed his pants down then positioned himself inside her. She closed her eyes with a long moan as he entered her, his hands firmly gripping her hips as he pounded in and out of her. A painful sensation she was always enjoying.

Neither one of them heard the creak as the door opened, but they did hear Bruce's voice coming from the other room, letting Selina know that he had forgot something and disappeared into the bedroom without even glancing into the kitchen.

"Get off!" Selina whispered, trying to push Jack away. He grabbed her hands and pressed her against the table as he continued to fuck her. All thought was lost as she reached her orgasm. She kept herself quiet as Jack dragged it out, making her orgasm last longer. He was pushing it. Asking to get caught.

"Selina?" Bruce's voice was coming closer.

"Fuck," Selina murmured as she heard Jack moaning behind her as he came. He usually wasn't THAT loud. Once he was through, she quickly pushed him away and fixed herself right as Bruce walked into the kitchen.

Of course, Jack would just stand there, pants open junk out with that proud look on his face. His erection was still ready to go. And Bruce's attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Bruce, I can explain," Selina said, stepping forward. Bruce still had his eyes on Jack. She couldn't decipher the expression on his face. Surely he was mad. Jack didn't have makeup, but it wasn't hard to recognize someone with those scars.

"Joker," Bruce said, his voice near the Batman growl he always used.

"Hey, Brucey-boy," Jack said. "Long time no see, huh?"

"You..." Bruce started forward.

Selina placed her hands on Bruce's chest, stopping him. "It's not what you think," she said, though there really wasn't anything else to think in this situation. "he's not here to do anything."

"He should be locked up."

"And you should be dead."

Bruce stopped and looked at her, their eyes meeting. "he's only here for me," she said, knowing how that would sound. "I'm sorry."

Bruce couldn't seem to comprehend her words. "What you said in Gotham-"

"Things have changed since then," Selina said. "I love him. And I love you."

"You can't love both of us."

"Who says she can't?" Jack asked. At least he had his pants fastened, but that bulge was hard not to think about. "She's been handling it well for the last few weeks."

"Weeks?" Bruce asked then snapped. He pushed Selina aside then grabbed Jack, lifting the other off his feet and slamming him against the wall hard enough to rattle the wall and everything hanging on it. "Why couldn't Bane have just killed you?"

"So this is jealous Brucey?" Jack asked, that stupid grin never leaving his face. "I understand now why kitty was so worried about you finding out I was here. Other than the fact that I'm fucking your girl on a regular basis, why do you hate me so much?" Other than that one time, Jack had never talked to Bruce.

"You should have been locked up forever," Bruce said, his voice deep. Selina hadn't seen him so angry in a long time. He was skating close to doing something really stupid.

"Bruce, put him down," Selina said, putting demand in her tone.

"No, don't put me down, Brucey," Jack said, his eyes on Bruce. "I kinda like it up here. Brings back memories..." He trailed off, something passing across his face that Selina knew wasn't good.

"Bruce!"

Bruce hesitated a moment then let go of Jack, who just stayed there up against the wall, staring hard at Bruce. "How could this have happened?" Bruce asked.

"It would've went on anyway," Selina said. "If things hadn't come up in Gotham."

"But HIM?"

"Guess I don't know any better," Selina said, wondering why he wasn't angrier about this. He no longer HAD to live by that one rule of his. He had every right to snap and do something. No one would even notice Jack's disappearance.

"Then get him to leave," Bruce said then started toward the door, leaving Selina with her decision.

"Fuck!"

Bruce stopped and turned back to Jack as Selina looked at Jack, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jack looked at Bruce. "Well, isn't THIS interesting?" he asked, pushing away from the wall. He looked at Selina. "Did you know because you were fucking him? Batman would GLADLY take off his mask if you asked him to do it."

Selina didn't say anything. How she had found out Bruce was Batman didn't go like that at all. She was almost afraid to look at Bruce. But, Batman was gone now. Did it really matter who knew?

Jack walked over to Bruce. "There's more to you than meets the eye," he said. "I had been expecting something more dramatic. Then again, who would ever have expected Bruce Wayne to be living under that mask?"

Bruce stood there, still as a stone. His glare never left the Joker.

"There goes the mystery," Jack said then frowned. "And my threesome fantasy." He pouted then looked at Selina with a grin.

That was when Bruce punched him. 


	21. Chapter 21

A fight was the last thing Jack had been expecting until Bruce punched him, sending him crashing into the kitchen table. Selina was yelling for them to stop, but made no move to get into the middle of it. Was she just hoping for one of them to come out okay for her to choose? If she wanted to go for the tougher one, she had already chosen Bruce by running away with him.

Normally he would gladly take a beating from this particular person, but this particular person also happened to be the Dark Knight. Jack had no clue whether or not he still stuck by that idiotic one rule of his.

Jack remained leaning over the table, laughing softly. He wiped the corner of his mouth, noticing a bit of blood on his finger. "Why don't you just fuck me and get it over with?" he asked, propping up on his elbows as he looked over at Bruce with a grin and a shake of his ass.

Bruce stepped forward and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, yanking him backward until he was pressed against the sink. Bruce's hand closed around Jack's throat. Jack grabbed Bruce's arm, the smile still on his face and a laugh in his throat.

"Bruce, stop!" Selina said, though she still made no move to intervene. Jack knew how well she could handle herself. Why wasn't she doing something when she clearly wanted this to stop desperately.

"This shouldn't have even happened," Bruce said. "We were supposed to be done with you." He pushed Jack backward until his head was near the faucet.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. Things were turning serious right now and there was the possibility that he could lose his life right now. A desperate situation.

Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out a knife and stabbed Bruce in the side. Bruce released him, stepping back, the knife protruding from his side. Jack moved away from the sink, breathing in gulps of air then grabbed Selina around the waste as she started toward Bruce.

"How far do you think ol' Brucey can be pushed?" Jack asked, a grin on his face. He tossed Selina aside then walked over to Bruce, grabbing the knife as Bruce grabbed him. Bruce's back was pressed hard against the counter behind him. Jack still had a grin on his face, enjoying the moment.

"Jack!" Selina said, getting to her feet. Watching the struggle between the two men, she didn't know what to do. Her stomach twinged and she fought the urge to throw up. She couldn't get sick now.

"How does it feel?" Jack asked, slowly turning the knife and causing Bruce to cry out in agony. "Just you isn't enough for her. She needs me, wants me, because I give her excitement." Abruptly, he yanked the knife out.

Selina stepped forward and grabbed his arm, making Jack look at her. Bruce used the distraction to get Jack away from him. It wasn't too much later that Bruce had Jack knocked out on the floor, the bloody knife still in Selina's hand.

Bruce, breathing heavily, looked at Selina. "Now you see what you've done?" he asked

Selina tossed the knife and went to him. "All of that can wait," she said. "We need to get you to a hospital." She looked over at Jack then left the house with Bruce.

She knew Jack wouldn't be here when she got back.

* * *

**Sorry it was short and sorry to leave you hanging like this, but there won't be any more updates until July. It's vacation time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back from vacation, so back with more of Cat/Clown! I hope you're satisfied with the way this is going. I'm doing my best to get it going in the direction I need it to go in.**

* * *

Selina got Bruce to the hospital and got him some help as fast as she could, but all of her thoughts were on Jack. After what happened she knew what was right, but she couldn't help but want to follow her feelings. And those feelings weren't pointing toward the man that was getting patched up right now. The man that she had willingly run away with after Gotham. The man she had made herself believe she WANTED because the man she LOVED had skipped out on her.

What was she thinking? Would she have really run off with the Joker if he hadn't left Gotham all those months ago? Would he have even survived the battle? He obviously didn't think he would since he had listened to that bitch Miranda and ran away like the coward he really was.

Yet, that "coward" had just stood up to Bruce, knowing he was Batman. Certainly not brave since that was idiotic, but she shouldn't be surprised that he had.

Selina stood there in the small waiting room, arms crossed. The window was open, letting in a warm breeze. She probably wouldn't be able to see Bruce for an hour or so. He had fussed the trip over since he was perfectly capable of patching himself up. She had to remind him that Alfred wasn't here and she would rather have him in a hospital. He wasn't that masked vigilante anymore. He didn't have to risk his life.

But, she had brought it on by not doing something about Jack when he had first shown up here. Instead, she had given in to her feelings and fucked. And now that she thought about it, she didn't regret doing so. She regretted the way Bruce had found out about it, but she didn't regret spending so much time with Jack. It had been fun and it let her know what she had missed.

Yes, dammit, she HAD missed Jack. More than when she had thought Bruce had gotten killed by Bane because of her actions.

Selina paced back and forth in the waiting room, drumming her fingers lightly against her arm. Walking out right now wasn't the smart thing to do, but Bruce would only talk about one thing. And how was she to explain? How could she tell him that she would pick Jack over him? Was that really her decision?

She thought about that talk she had had with Jack when he had first showed up. When he had told her he loved her. She had believed it then, but what if it had just been a ploy of his to get on Bruce's nerves? That was just like the Joker! She should have realized it before. She had been such an idiot!

She turned and stormed out of the hospital, not knowing where he was, but she knew that he would end up finding her. All she had to do was be out in the open like bait. Then she would certainly give him a piece of her mind.

She didn't have to go far. She saw him leaning against the wall in an alley not too far from the hospital. She gave him a look then continued down the street to somewhere more private. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he was following. Especially since he caught up with her, taking a hold of her arm and turning her around as he brought them both to a stop right there in the middle of the street. No one was around, thank god. She could scream and cuss at him all she wanted.

Instead of words coming out of her mouth, her hand came up and slapped him hard. He stood there, saying nothing and she felt like slapping him again, but didn't. It wouldn't be enough.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked, looking at her with those eyes that showed absolutely no regret for what he had just put her through. She should slap him again just for that.

"Fuck you," Selina said. "I believe we had something in Gotham, I really did." She shook her head at him. "But, I should have known you'd do something like this."

"Like what?"

"Toy with me," Selina said. "Just so you could get off when Bruce found out about us. In a way that you planned out." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Playing with my emotions was cruel. But making me believe you actually LOVED me?!" She scoffed. "That's LOW."

He gave her a look that said he had no idea what she was talking about. That made her even angrier and she wanted to hit something. She turned away from him and stomped down the street, wanting to get as far away from him as she possibly could. She even wanted to get away from Bruce. There would be no living with him after this.

And, to top it all off, she felt as if she could throw up right then and there.

"Selina!" Jack said, running after her. He didn't stop her this time, but he continued to follow her. "What would I gain from playing with your emotions?"

"Batman's identity, maybe?" Selina threw back at him, never slowing her pace.

"I thought Batman was dead until today," Jack said. "In fact, Bruce FUCKING Wayne was the LAST person I'd EVER have thought of when it came to who Batman really was." He stopped her this time and stepped in front of her. "As a matter of fact, I didn't WANT to find out who Batman was. That would take all the fun out of it. And, you know what? It HAS. Especially since it's Wayne."

Selina stood there just staring at him as she listened to what he said. It actually sounded like he was telling the truth. But, how could she know the truth from his lies? He was the Joker, for god's sake! He wasn't the type of person to be trusted with anything.

Jack obviously noticed that he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He stepped toward her. "I opened up to you in Gotham more than I've opened up to anyone in my life," he said. "Even more so a few weeks ago when I said how I really felt."

"But-"

"I love you," Jack said, cutting her off. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I wasn't playing with your emotions, but would I have changed how Brucey-boy found out about us? Hell, no." He grabbed her arm when Selina started to leave again. "I guess I shouldn't have admitted to that."

"You think?!" Selina said, pulling her arm out of his grip. He lifted his hands in surrender and stepped back away from her. "I'm still not sure I should believe you. Not after what you did to Bruce."

"What I did?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. "What about everything Batman did to me, huh? He THREW me off-"

"This has nothing to do with Batman!"

"You're fucking him!"

"Thanks to you, I'll probably never see him again."

"You don't sound too disappointed about that."

Selina opened her mouth to prove him wrong, but she hesitated when she couldn't hold back anymore. She hurried over to a trashcan resting on the sidewalk and threw up into it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, standing behind her. He sounded worried, but he wasn't going to get any closer to her. And she wouldn't want him to.

"I think I ate something rotten," Selina said, remaining bent over the trashcan. The smell of the trash got to her and she threw up once again, not feeling any better by doing so. In fact, she just felt worse.

"Are you dying?"

Selina threw a glare at him. "REAL positive, Jack," she said then pushed away from the trashcan. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She shook her head when she saw Jack walk off.

She was surprised a moment later when he came back with a water bottle. She took it and rinsed her mouth out, spitting onto the concrete then took a few sips to settle her stomach while she thought back to everything she had eaten since she first felt sick. Nothing came to mind.

Jack sat down beside her, saying nothing. She kept her eyes away from him as she drank her water, remaining silent until the bottle was empty. Even then, she didn't know what to say to him.

But, the silence made her think. Of reasons she would be sick and one of them could be sitting beside her right now. She was just thinking of random possibilities. She didn't know which one would turn out to be true.

"Jack," Selina said, still not looking at him. "What do you think about protection?"

"I might need it if I don't get out of town," Jack said. Of course. At a time like this, all he could think about was Bruce!

"Not what I meant," Selina said and looked at him. His eyes met hers and she could see that she had gotten her message across. He practically sprang up off the bench away from her. "Jack-"

"No!" Jack said, pointing a finger at her as he shook his head. "Hell, no! Fuck, no!" He lowered his hand and turned away from her then turned back, pulling off a complete circle. "You're NOT pregnant."

"I didn't say I was."

"You were thinking it."

Selina stood up. "How else can you explain this?" she asked, gesturing to herself and the trashcan. "We've been at it for a few weeks-"

"Nothing happened in Gotham," Jack said. He gestured back toward the hospital. "You're boyfriend-"

"I haven't slept with Bruce the entire time you've been here," Selina said. "I don't get sick until-"

"Not happening," Jack said. It was his turn this time to turn and walk off.

And she just let him go.

Later that evening, Selina stopped by the house, leaving a note for Bruce beside the pearls he had given to her that had once been his mother's. She sighed then looked at the note. She let him know that she was leaving and that she still loved him, but this wasn't for her and that it was over. She knew it would break his heart, but he would find happiness one day.

Hopefully.

Without looking back, she left the house.


	23. Chapter 23

She didn't know where she'd go. She didn't know what she'd do. All she knew was that she needed to get away from what she had gotten herself into. Something she probably should have walked away from in Gotham if she had known better. But, no. She had to bring this about. And, to top it all off, she was pregnant with Jack's kid!

She knew that for sure. She had stopped by a store and had gotten a pregnancy test. She didn't have to worry about who the father was, but she had to worry about whether or not that father would one day support the child and BE a father. Unless he was too scared of turning into his own father. He never would admit to that, but she had the feeling that that had something to do with the way he had walked out on her after this came to light.

Selina had left town, stopping at the next and settled in at a hotel for the night. Once checked in, she closed and locked the door behind her. She stood there in the dark as the day's events settled in. Jack knew Bruce was Batman. Bruce found out Selina was having an affair with the Joker. And she was pregnant.

And she had left.

Taking a deep breath, Selina turned away from the door. She walked over to the lamp and flipped it on, jumping at the figure sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Jack sat there, calmly and coolly.

"How the fuck did you even find me?!" Selina asked, her hand against her chest. She could feel her heart racing. She lowered her hand and turned away from him. "Especially with the fact that I JUST got here-"

"I followed you," Jack said. "When I found out what room you were in, it was no trouble at all getting here before you." He gestured toward the window, which was open, the curtain swaying in the breeze. He crossed his arms. "Why'd you leave?"

"Why?" Selina echoed. She let out a sharp laugh. "Being pregnant with your kid wouldn't have gone over well with Bruce."

"If he had forgiven you, he probably would have just raised the child as his own," Jack said. He shrugged his shoulders. "If it had been ME, I would've demanded that you get an abortion." He tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied her. "Has that crossed your mind?"

"It hasn't been too long since I found out that I AM pregnant," Selina said. "And since it's my first time, I think I'm obliged to think about my actions before I do something I might regret in the future."

"Get an abortion," Jack said, uncrossing his arms as he got to his feet. "Believe me, you won't regret it. If that kid is anything like me-"

"I don't see anything wrong with you," Selina said. "Other than the fact that you're a jerk." She shook her head. "I've still got time to decide what I want to do with the baby." She walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at him.

He stood there, back straight, shoulders slightly hunched. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "Why do you want me to get an abortion so badly?" she asked after a moment of silence. "If being like you is what you're worried about, don't. He can be raised-"

"I don't want to be a father."

"I didn't ask you to be."

Jack's fists relaxed and he grinned, but there was no amusement behind it. "You can say that all you want," he said. "No matter if I raise the damn thing or not, I WILL be a father."

"Then we part ways now," Selina said, her eyes never leaving his. "He'll never have to know who his father is. You'll never have to know him. If we never see each other again-"

"I can't do that."

"I can't make you and me happy, Jack," Selina said. "You don't want the kid-"

"And you do?"

Selina paused for a moment as she thought that through. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I like the idea of being a mom," she said, her voice barely audible even to herself.

"Then why didn't you stay with Bruce?" Jack asked. "Get that perfect family you want?"

"Because of you," Selina said, looking at him. "Bruce might forgive me for what happened today, but he'll always know that this baby..." She placed a hand on her stomach. "...will never be his. Instead, he'll always look at the kid and picture the face of the criminal he had sworn to stop as Batman." She rubbed her hand across her stomach before lowering it.

"And then I bring up the abortion," Jack said. "Do you hate me now?"

Selina looked up at him, seeing him standing closer to where she was sitting. "I should hate you after everything you've put me through," she said. "But, I just keep thinking about how I wouldn't have to worry about this if I had just left Gotham with you."

"You really mean that?" Jack asked. "I gave you the option of leaving Gotham-"

"That good-bye fuck?" Selina asked, rising to her feet. "You never said-"

"You had a habit of following me around."

"I think you got that backwards," Selina said, but knew he was right. She had had the chance to run away with him after that moment in Gotham. When she had believed that Bruce was dead even though he had tried to get her to think otherwise. She could have run after him and only God knew where they would be right now if she had only done so.

"So, what now?" Jack asked after letting the silence linger for some time between them. He didn't step any closer to her, remaining where he was a few steps from the bed.

"Now?" Selina asked. She looked around the room as if expecting it to provide the answer for her. "Go back to Bruce and try to reconcile things with him. Get an abortion and run away with you." She looked at him. "I want to keep my baby." One day of knowing this and she was already really attached to the growing thing inside her. And she didn't care that it was Jack's. She only cared that it was hers. She would raise it whether or not Jack wanted anything to do with it.

Jack nodded his head. "Guess I'll have to live with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I came all the way out here for you," Jack said. "I've got nothing for me anywhere. I might as well stick with something I know."

"I'm not asking for any type of commitment," Selina said. "You may decide this now, but further down the road..."

Jack walked over to her. "We'll find out what happens when we get to that point," he said. "I've got nine months to get used to it."

"What if Bruce wants to find me?"

"Then he'll just have to fight me for you."

Selina sighed then stepped closer to him, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "You're full of surprises no matter what," she said.

"Don't forget I might change my mind."

Selina leaned back and looked up at him. "But for now..." She rose up and planted a kiss on his lips, her fingers clenching the back of his shirt. "I love you and you love me."

Jack smirked then picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he stepped forward and fell onto the bed with her. 


	24. Chapter 24

Selina woke up the next morning, stretching her arm out across the bed to find the space beside her empty. She opened her eyes and looked around, but didn't see Jack anywhere. She sighed, grumbling into the pillow before she sat up. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. She wrapped the towel around her, leaving her wet hair down. Thankfully morning sickness hadn't hit her yet this morning.

Hopefully she didn't jinx herself with that thought.

She walked out of the bathroom, startled when she saw Jack sitting on the bed. "Don't...do that!" she said, highly annoyed. "Why can't you show up like normal people? You're almost as bad as Batman."

"I walked in through the door and said hi," Jack said. "Clearly you couldn't hear me over the shower." His eyes followed her as she walked around the room, gathering up her clothes that were thrown around the room last night. "Sleep well?"

"I'm pregnant, don't baby me," Selina said, throwing him a glare.

"It's just a question."

Selina sighed, looking down at the clothes in her hands. She looked up when he stepped in front of her, taking the clothes. "I'll go get these washed for you," he said.

"Don't be nice," Selina said as he headed for the door. "It's weird." She turned and walked over to the bed and sat down as he left the room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

When Jack returned with her clean clothes, she was sitting there bawling over a soap opera. He walked over and turned off the TV. She didn't complain. She didn't like soap operas anyway. She didn't even know why she had been watching it in the first place. He tossed her a box of tissues, setting her clothes on the other bed. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Mood swings'll take time to get used to," Jack said, sitting down on the chair at the table.

Selina glared at him. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," she said, getting up. She grabbed her clothes angrily then headed for the bathroom. Halfway there, Jack grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, holding her there with his body. "Jack..."

"I like it when you're grouchy," Jack said, his lips brushing her ear. "Might piss you off on purpose more often." He smiled against her cheek.

Selina pressed herself tightly against the wall, legs pressed together. "You're not getting anything ever again," she said, her hand against his chest. "I think I'll just find some random person on the street and fuck them!"

"Can I watch?"

"Good god!"

Jack kissed her neck. "You know I don't mean it," he said. His breath against her skin was making her wild.

"Liar," Selina said. "Everything you say you mean. It's just mean when you do it on purpose just to piss me off."

Jack raised his head and looked at her. "I liked doing that before you were pregnant, kitty cat," he said. He grinned. "You're a lot of fun to piss off."

Selina tried to push him away, but he wasn't going anywhere. "I don't feel like sex right now," she said, slapping his chest. She hated herself for not putting more force behind the hit.

"I'll make sure you will don't worry," Jack said, his hand moving over her leg as he lifted the towel. Goosebumps rose on her skin at his touch and he smirked. "See? Already getting close?"

Selina closed her eyes for a moment then looked at him. "I hate you."

Jack's eyes bore into hers. "You fuck better when you're angry." He winked at her.

She glared at him then dropped her clothes and grabbed the front of his jeans, squeezing and digging her nails into him. He moved against her hand and she smirked at the growing bulge. Her other hand moved to get his pants open. Once she got that, she slipped her hand down, wrapping her hand around his swollen cock and jerked it.

He grabbed her wrist and shook his head. She ignored him and this time managed to push him back. He allowed her to push him back toward the bed and fall down on it. She pulled the towel off before following him down onto the bed. She got his pants down and a moment later he was inside her. She breathed a sigh of ecstasy, closing her eyes as she started to ride him.

Orgasm after orgasm...They didn't get out of bed for a while.

* * *

**This was a..."Wrote It Just Cuz I Wanted To" chapter. Short, but I want to keep the updates coming so I don't lose interest in the story. Hopefully it's still going just as strong with everyone as when it started. I promise I'll pick up the pace with the SL.**


	25. Chapter 25

Days went by. Selina and Jack didn't stay in one spot too long. She felt as if her life hadn't changed much from how it was in Gotham. Other than the fact that she hadn't been running then. She and Jack just hadn't found the best place yet. She was tempted to get in contact with Bruce somehow, but didn't know how that would turn out. So, she just completely dismissed the idea of it.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. As she was getting along in the pregnancy, they eventually had to stop and decide where they wanted to go and finally decided on something. They settled down in a town for now. Once the baby was born, they could always decide to move. For right now, it was best that she stick with just one doctor.

One afternoon, while heading home from the hospital after a checkup, Selina called Bruce. She would feel guilty if she never said something. That note she had left just wasn't enough. He needed clarity and she needed to straighten things out.

"Didn't think I'd hear from you again," Bruce said. She couldn't tell if he was disappointed with her or not.

"I'm sorry," Selina said, holding back the tears that welled up. "I shouldn't-"

"You have your own life to live now," Bruce said. "After what happened in Gotham, I should have known that the Joker would be the one you'd run off with."

"He's changed, Bruce," Selina said. "He really has."

"I don't think so," Bruce said which upset her. "He may be different with you, but he'll always be that same person who brought chaos to the streets of Gotham." He didn't mention Rachel. Good.

"Because of Bane, he can't have that same influence on people," she said. "He admits he's a has been." She hesitated a moment. "But, he DID say that he might one day be able to BE the Joker again."

"When that day comes," Bruce said. There was never an 'if' with him, was there? "Hopefully there will be someone to stop him."

"What do you think will happen to me then?" Selina asked. "Or the baby?"

"Baby?"

Selina winced inwardly. "Yeah," she said, feeling even more guilty. "It's his."

There was silence for a long time. "I hope you're happy," he said. She closed her eyes, the tears escaping as he hung up the phone. She hung up then headed home, wiping her eyes.

She didn't think she'd hear from Bruce again.

Selina walked into the apartment she and Jack were living in. The place was oddly quiet. "Jack?" she called out as she walked further inside. She looked around, but Jack wasn't home. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but she just couldn't help it.

She relaxed when Jack walked in a few minutes later.

She froze at the sight of the suit he was wearing.

He caught her staring and just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't let it go to waste," he said.

"Jack-"

"It won't mean anything here," Jack said, walking past her and sitting down on the couch.

Selina turned to him. "But will it?" she asked. "Are you getting bored?"

"What are you talking-"

"For months we've been running around because you got me pregnant," Selina said. "You decide you want the kid, but then change your mind because you can't get off on some crazy-"

"I don't need a fix."

"Really?" Selina asked, gesturing to him. "Because it sure as hell looks like it to me."

Jack rose to his feet quite suddenly. "You don't want me wearing it? Fine," he said, pulling off the jacket and tossing it across the room. He started pulling off clothing, throwing items about the room.

"Jack!" she said, stopping him. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned. "Talk to me. Tell me if you are getting bored with the way our life is going."

He untucked his shirt the rest of the way then lowered his arms. "The way I've lived-"

"People can change."

"I can't," Jack said. He gestured to himself. "Sure, you can see this brand new side of me, but what does that prove?" He lowered his hands. "I can walk out that door and be someone completely different then come back and be the person you love without even having a clue as to what I've really been doing."

Selina stood there in silence for a moment. "Is that what you've been doing?" she asked, her voice a bit soft.

"Why do you think we've left some places so quickly?"

She really couldn't believe this was happening. "You wanted to come with me," she said, stepping forward toward him. "This was your decision. I didn't force you into it. You wanted it. You can't tell me now that you live a completely different life outside the bubble I'm included in."

Jack stepped toward her. "If I don't do something," he said. "I WILL go crazy."

"You're already there."

He stared her down for a moment then walked past her and walked out the door, slamming the door closed behind him. She crossed her arms, holding back the tears. She looked around then disappeared into the bedroom. 


	26. Chapter 26

That night, Jack didn't come home, which worried Selina. She hoped beyond anything that he hadn't just skipped out on her completely. She also hoped that he wasn't doing anything that would cause them to leave once more. She was tired of all the traveling. She wanted to stay here and have a life. It was her third try at it and it was time for her to get it right.

But could she have a normal life with Jack?

She woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the door open and close. She got out of bed and walked over to the door, peaking out. She heard the fridge open then close then the tink of a glass bottle. Footsteps then someone settling down onto the couch with a sigh. A sigh that she knew. Jack had finally come home.

"Jack?" Selina asked as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He was sitting there staring at the TV without turning it on. He glanced at her once, but didn't say anything. "I want things to be okay between us."

The silence dragged on a bit longer then Jack leaned forward, setting the bottle on the table before he got to his feet and walked over to her. She didn't say anything as he put his arms around her and hugged her close. After a moment, she put her arms around him, feeling a little bit better than she had ever since he stormed out of here earlier. Tears still threatened to spring up after almost all day of crying.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, breaking the silence. He pulled away and looked down at her. "For everything. For what I said..." He trailed off. Both of them were silent for a short while. "I'm just afraid I WILL turn into my father."

Selina wiped her face as a few tears fell before she could stop them. "You're not your father," she said with a shake of her head. "You could never be him."

"You don't know that."

Selina placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb lightly grazing over his scars. "I won't let that happen," she said. "Because you're someone different ever since me and you in Gotham." She was fully confident that as long as he had her, he wouldn't become the Joker. He had acheived moments for now, but he wouldn't let himself get to that point again. He had too much to live for now.

"Don't you think you're being just a little too confident with this?"

Selina lowered her hand and shook her head then paused, placing a hand on her stomach. The present conversation was forgotten as she doubled over with a moan. "I think I'm having a baby," she said between clenched teeth.

Some time later, they were at the hospital and heading for the emergency room. The doctor checked up on her and let her know for sure that she was ready to have a baby.

It was the worst pain imaginable, but Selina pushed through it. It probably would have been worse if Jack hadn't been there with her. He had arrived just in time to fix things between them. And hopefully things would stay that way.

After painful hours that she had lost track of and forgotten, it was over. The nurse handed over her baby daughter. Selina cradled her in her arms, feeling happier than she had in a long time. She could also see the look of happiness on Jack's face. In his face, she knew that he knew he wouldn't become his father. This moment had changed everything even more so.

Jack gently stroked the baby's cheek as she yawned, wiggling in her mother's arms. He looked at Selina. "What are we gonna name her?" he asked.

Selina smiled then looked at him. "Kitty Cat," she said. Jack smiled then kissed her. Things were definitely looking up.

And it was only going to get better.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hopefully this was a good enough ending for everyone. If not, I'll have to be persuaded enough to continue the story from here. But, I think it's perfectly fine right here.**


End file.
